A Shade that Lingers
by NightDreamers
Summary: Los Labos-a small but great thief organization. When they send their best, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, to steal from the Ciffer house-with detectives and rivals stepping in, how close will he get? GrimmUlqui, Yaoi, AU.
1. Preview

_Preview_

Emerald-green eyes gazed at the blunette who leaned against the window, his arms crossed over his bare chest, a cigar in one hand. Green eyes watched as he drew in a breath of smoke, blowing it out a few seconds later.

"You'll make my house smell like smoke," said a monotonous voice. Grimmjow turned his gaze over to the Ciffer, amused at his concern for the aroma of his home.

"You're worried about a little bit of smoke?"

"I never said I was worried, fool."

The two stared at each other for a moment, and as Grimmjow drew closer to the raven-haired man, he smirked. "Of course you're not."

Ulquiorra's expression didn't falter. "Do I need to repeat myself, Pantera?"

Grimmjow leaned closer, his lips only centimeters away from the Ciffer's. He slid his index finger up the pale man's chest, smirking at the very slight reaction he received.

"Oh, please do."

**Alright! This is just a small taste of our story! It's our first joint one, so please read on! **

**And review? Reviews are always nice :3**

**~NightDreamers**


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

A full moon lit the night sky while stars mixed with a radiant snow that fell swiftly to the ground. God, did he hate snow. It was too cold, and it made it harder for him to move. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques gazed out the window with a set glare that could have melted the snow if he were outside. He was glad he was _inside_, even if he'd rather be sleeping right now than paying attention to his boss ramble on regarding their next job.

"With that said, Grimmjow, do you think you'll be able to handle it?"

Grimmjow turned his head back. "What?"

The brunette Primera sighed as he leaned against the couch. A fireplace was flailing to the side, making him look all the more dangerous. "Geesh, you need to pay attention, Grimmjow."

"If he can't pay attention, he shouldn't have the right to do it." A blond woman growled, her snaggletooth glinting. "I'll take the responsibly though."

Grimmjow curled his lip up at her, like she didn't know he was the best of them besides the Primera. "Shut it, Hiyori, before I throw you out into the snow."

The small, dark room was filled with tension. A living room in a house out on the edge of town, it was rather comfortable compared to other places they'd been. But even in the most natural of settings this woman pissed him off. "Guys," A new voice broke in and all of them turned to look at the man entering the room.

Starrk simply flitted his eyes over to the door. Only a few people knew of this place. The members of Los Labos and the informant. A blonde man walked in with a green and white stripped hat sitting comfortably on his head. Grimmjow knew him as Kisuke Urahara, a relatively rich man who knew what most people shouldn't. Luckily, he was on their side. He leaned against the door as everyone in the room took notice of his presence.

"What is it, Kisuke?" Starrk asked, his tone slightly bored. Kisuke only chuckled as his eyes took in every face present.

"Have you decided who will take on this task?" He tapped his cane on the floor. It wasn't any ordinary cane—no, it was secret weapon he used. A katana. Only Grimmjow and Starrk knew of this, maybe Hiyori. Whatever, he didn't care what she knew.

"We just did." The Primera turned to Grimmjow who narrowed his eyes. One of his arms was thrown over the back of the black couch, his legs spread out in front of him, bent at the knees.

"It would help if I knew what the hell I was doin'."

Kisuke chuckled and Grimmjow scowled. "Get your mind off of killing the snow and you'd know we're sending you to get something from the Ciffer house."

"_That_ house?" Grimmjow barked out a laugh. "Thought Kuchiki hit that one last week."

"Clearly you don't watch the news," Hiyori snapped. "She got caught, but since she's still in high school, she'll be getting out soon."

Grimmjow stared at her before shaking his head. "You're giving too much credit to them. The man's outta town and the boy's hardly seen anymore."

Kisuke tapped his cane against the door he was leaning against. "Doesn't mean he's not around. No thief's gotten in the yard much less the actual building."

Grimmjow sat up, a feral grin coming over his face. "Sounds like a challenge, what's the target?"

Starrk gestured for Kisuke to continue and he spun the cane around in his left hand. "Well, aren't you lazy, Coyote-san," he stated. Starrk scoffed and threw his head back languidly.

"I'm tired as hell."

Kisuke chuckled again and turned to Grimmjow, reaching in his robe pocket and handing him a folded piece of paper with a picture of a long katana with a green silk string spinning up the hilt, enclosed in an onyx stone sheath. He couldn't tell what the blade looked like, but he could tell it would definitely be on the expensive side.

"That Katana is worth 8,406,100 yen. It was said to be used in a war a long while back, _and_ it's still in pristine condition. Meaning—you bring the sword here without a scratch, and you'll be rewarded greatly."

Grimmjow barked out another laugh, "Shit."

"Are you scared you're going to fail?" Hiyori laughed. Grimmjow turned to face the short blonde woman.

"Shut up, pipsqueak. Why the hell would I be scared? This will be entertaining."

* * *

"It's all fog! How am I supposed to walk home in this?"

A man looked up at the open back door. His black hair was slightly blown aside as a breeze blew through the kitchen. "Yuzu-san, either close the door if you aren't going out or close it behind you." He said in a monotone, green eyes turning back to the three waiters behind the counter. She mumbled something along the lines of an apology as she left, he nodded slightly.

"Now, the holiday season is here so try and leave side-by-side seats open if we run out of booths. Try and keep watch on who comes and goes with whom. I will not be sued because some girl got raped." He focused on a green haired girl who laughed.

"You're so blunt, Ulqui-kun!" She smiled. "What would you say if that really happened?"

Ulquiorra only spun on his heel, sticking his hands in his black pockets before taking another look around the restaurant, Los Noches. This job was troublesome. Because his father was gone, he had to take charge of the place. His workers were ignorant at times, and the people that came in were always wanting to strike up conversation. Not his forte, by any means.

"Wait, were you being serious?" the girl asked again, returning to her boss's side. Ulquiorra's glare made her laugh nervously.

"We're closing in ten minutes, make sure everyone leaves and everything is cleaned up."

"Sir!" Mashiro saluted him and went to tables dressed in her white and green kimono with an orange scarf wrapped around her neck. The scarf wasn't really part of uniform, but he didn't want to listen to her complain about it. Soon, people were leaving the doors and a few minutes later, it was empty, only leaving workers behind.

Ulquiorra waited until they had all left, reminding himself to have a talk with Yuzu about her leaving early. Locking up, he looked forward to returning to the empty house he lived in. It was quiet, with nothing to disturb him but the occasional policeman stopping by to report another thief or daring kid found on his lawn. He just questioned the wisdom of his father—leaving priceless antiques and pieces of art around the house.

Walking down the sidewalk, he couldn't see why the female chef had complained about the mist. It was about the same as always this time of year. He turned onto the shortcut through the trees that made what would have been a half an hour walk into ten minutes. Almost passing by him without notice a man hurried past, a look of sheer rage in his expression. Ulquiorra's lips tilted into the barest of smiles that would have made anyone of his employees' faces go pale in shock.

"Careful." He called as the man slipped. He looked ahead through the trees, no lights were on, so either the man was the very first, or he'd chickened out. Most likely it was the latter, judging on how he'd looked.

He continued towards his house, ignoring the man's shout of anger. So he tried to break in, did he? Well, either he was driven away by the dogs, or the silencing alarm, he would never know. But either way, all he wanted to do now was go in his house and read. Get his mind off his work. He reached the front door and punched in the code. It was actually easier than anyone thought it was. Maybe that's what made it unbreakable?

When he opened the door, he flicked on the switch, lighting up the large front room. A golden chandelier hung from the ceiling with crystals hanging from the ends. The black tiled floors accented the white walls. Paintings were hung on the walls, and in the living room was a glass case. Inside it was a long Katana, with a silken hilt and onyx sheath. He pushed his hands farther in his pockets and turned, looking at the clock. It was nearly 12:30 a.m. He didn't mind. Being up late was sometimes better than being awake during the day.

He made his way up the stairs, stopping in the hallway to trace spines of some of the books on a shelf along hallway. Picking one out, he entered the room beside it. Flicking on the light he looked first to the window, checking if that had been the original planned point of entry before closing the door behind him. His room was a rather under furnished, having only a bed, nightstand, and wardrobe. It was all in the pale shades of black, grey, or white.

Putting his jacket and scarf on top of the oaken cabinet, he sat on the black sheets and opened the book to his page.

Ironic. It was, 'Den of Thieves.'

* * *

Grimmjow sat in the room loaned out to him by Starrk, fist placed against the wall. Dogs. Why did such an out of the way house have dogs? He hated the animals, barking all the time and tearing into skin like it was cloth. "I'll just try again," he snarled under his breath. No way was he going to admit his failure to Hiyori. She'd rub it in his face, the little bitch.

"Grimm?" A voice asked from his door. He looked up to face the smirking Lilynette, her pinkish eyes laughing at him while her short blonde hair waved gently in the breeze from his window. Her features made him wonder the truth behind Starrk's claim she was his sister. "Hey, mind closing the window? You're practically blowing money out it."

"Tch," He answered the high school girl. "Fine."

She raised her hands, "Just 'cause ya like to be a contradiction doesn't mean we should have to pay for it ya know?" She grinned mockingly. "'I hate snow! Ugh, I'm burning up, someone open a window!' Get your facts straight!"

He sneered at her, a grin showing through still. She was the only female he'd gotten along with. Not surprising seeing as they both had to put up with her lazy-ass brother and she was always on his side in arguments with the others.

"Either way, Lilynette, get to sleep. It's late, dontcha think?" He started to pull his shirt over his head and Lilynette covered her eyes.

"Ugh, Grimmy!"

"What?"

"Put your shirt back on!"

"Make me," he grinned, throwing his shirt to the side.

"Don't treat me like some little kid, I'm in high school now, remember?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. How many times had they had this argument? Forty times too many. Despite this though, he pointed towards the door, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Go to bed, _woman._"

"I have a name!"

He sighed and she smiled, walking towards the door. He was about to throw himself on his bed, but before he could, Lilynette stuck her head back in the room. "Don't worry, Grimm. I won't tell Hiyori your secret. But you better hurry and get that Katana before she notices."

Grimmjow growled to himself after she ran off down the hallway. He shut the door, and then proceeded to throw himself on his bed. Damn it all, he needed to come up with a plan to sneak in. Past those damn mutts. He turned over towards the wall, letting his back be exposed to the moon. A black six tattooed above his waist. It was his symbol. He was the Sexta. The Sexta Thief. There was a meaning to that six on his back.

He just thought it troublesome to think about it.

Now for the plan—it would have to be a lot more complex than he thought. He would need something to takes the dogs out—not kill them; he didn't want "animal murder" on his head, though that would be exhilarating. Grimmjow shook his head; he needed to stay on task. There were probably alarms set around the house; actually, there would most definitely be alarms around the house. So he would need to cut the wires first—that means he needed time. Time to figure out which wires went where.

After that, it ought to be easy.

* * *

"Rukia, I'm disappointed." Detective Ichigo Kurosaki looked up from the filed complaint that he had picked up on his way here. Why their section got stuck with petty stuff like this he wouldn't understand. It's not like _that_ house was their district exclusively. But more pressing was the scene before him. Raising an orange eyebrow, he tossed the papers in the trash, not like he needed them to call the number, and then he made his way into the back of the large office.

"Hey, Byakuya-san." He greeted the raven haired man. This awarded him the customary glare but he ignored it, choosing instead to look at the girl sitting sullenly on the bench. "Rukia, what're you doing here?"

"Kuchiki-san was found on private property dressed up as a common thief." A man with glasses sniffed, passing behind him. "A week ago. Shows your absent-mindedness that you didn't know. She was in the local jail until today when she finally told them who she was."

A woman with black, spiked hair came up beside Rukia then, winking at Ichigo. "Don't act so uptight Ishida! I'm sure Rukia-chan was just participating in a little collage fun!"

Byakuya glared at her as well, "Illegal activity is nothing my sister should be taking part in, Arisawa-san."

"It's college, Kuchiki-san! Give her a break. She's out of your clutches at last!" A blond man came out from the room with a door adjoining to it. "Hey Ichigo, you're late. Something come up back with those incompetent fools at the police office?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, how such a dysfunctional group worked together would always escape him, but better not to complain. "Yeah. They were talking about the Ciffer house again. Had to set a few things straight, Hirako-san."

He looked at Rukia as she stiffened, "What's wrong Rukia?"

"N-nothing, Ichigo. I just want to be out of here as soon as possible." Rukia actually wanted to be _sleeping_ somewhere far away from this blasted jail cell.

"One more night," said Ichigo with a sigh. "Then you can go, but because of the circumstances, you're not to go to any more college parties to help keep you out of trouble."

"Sure." Rukia smiled, though she knew that _that_ would probably not happen. She wasn't even at a party to begin with. She was on a mission for Los Labos. But she would definitely be more careful next time.

"Anyway, it's off to the Ciffer's house again," Shinji sighed, scratching his blonde head. "There was a disturbance call from neighbors…_again_. I don't even see how they could hear those damn dogs, they're five minutes away roughly."

"Either way, let's get this over with. Ciffer-san isn't going to be happy." Ichigo walked around his desk and opened the door, Shinji following.

"Che, when is he ever happy?"

* * *

Ulquiorra was almost asleep when the door bell rang throughout the manor. Without even having to go downstairs, he knew who it was. He got up anyway, and made his way down the case of stairs, opening the door to see a blonde man and a carrot top on his porch.

"Officer Kurosaki, Hirako."

* * *

**Well there it is, our start to our first joint story. :D This story is written by two sisters who had major brain steams after coming up with this idea XD. We hope you like it! Please review, we'll accept tips too!**

**~NightDreamers**

**8,406,100 yen-$100,000 US. **


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Ulquiorra stared at the two officers calmly, boredly almost if he wished to show that emotion. It was not the first time they had come to his house for this reason nor would it be their last at the way things seem to be falling out. But, best not to tip them off to that at the moment, best to let things play out before he took action. Instead he leaned against the doorframe, efficiently showing that even though it was unnaturally late for them to be out he was not welcoming them into his house. "If the dogs annoy them so much they should move." He said in a dead voice.

"You can't just tell someone to leave because they don't like their neighbor's dogs!" The orange haired man growled, scowling at the Ciffer. "At least try and get them to behave."

Ulquiorra stared at him, not quite sure how such a dense man could have been considered one of the department's best. "I cannot alter the training of my dogs this late in their lives. And they are doing just that, obeying their orders of alerting me whenever someone gets near the house."

Shinji laid a hand on the obviously frustrated Ichigo's arm. "Now, now, I'm sure we can reach a compromise." He started, a wide grin on his face. He was enjoying this as much as Ichigo wasn't.

Compromise? Ulquiorra scoffed to himself. There would be no compromise they could make. As said earlier, the dogs did what they were trained to do, and no one would change that. "What do you suppose?"

Ichigo cleared his throat, a shiver running up his back as a cold breeze blew over the porch. What compromise was there? The dogs were fenced and on leashes, they weren't dogs that belonged in the house…

Ulquiorra clearly saw Ichigo's inner struggle. It was amusing, but their presence was starting to be troublesome. It was nearly two in the morning, and like it or not, he had to take care of the restaurant tomorrow. And there was no one he could trust to take his shift in his stead. Unfortunately.

"If there is no compromise, it would be best for you to leave. Good night," the Ciffer said before shutting the door on the two officers. Ichigo gawked at the door while Shinji laughed silently. These situations always ended badly for them—the officers. And really, all they could do was turn and leave. They tried, after all.

Ulquiorra went back to bed, shutting off the lamp as he climbed onto his mattress, it would be a long day tomorrow, and it looked as if he wasn't going to get much sleep that night. Under normal circumstance he would get at least five hours…well, he supposed this was normal circumstance.

* * *

"Ulqui-kun!" Mashiro squealed as he walked in the door. He held back a sigh at this daily reoccurrence, knowing the routine that would follow. She would wrap her arms around his waist, he would shake her off. The head chef, Momo Hinamori, would smile apologetically at him, and then they would begin the day that would always have no less then three minor disasters.

He looked down while she pulled on his sleeve as he removed his scarf. "Yes, Kuna-san?"

She looked worriedly up at him, "There's a strange man out front. He's all scowling and mean looking."

"Are you sure it's not Kensei?" He replied, raising an eyebrow.

Pouting, Mashiro let go of his jacket. "I'd know Kensei! It's not him."

A dark skinned woman walked into the kitchen at that moment from the front of the store. Declining to remove her jacket, she turned her turquoise eyes to the manager. "Ulquiorra, its Grimmjow."

Raising an eyebrow in a small display of surprise, the man turned to the blonde. "Are you sure Hallibel?"

"It may have been eight years since I've seen him but there's no way I'd forget him." She answered calmly before turning to pick up the menus and went back out to place them on the tables.

Mashiro looked up at Ulquiorra, who was beginning to become a tad bit annoyed. "You know him? And Tia-chan does too? How? Why didn't you tell Mashiro? I don't like secrets!" she cried, waving her arms.

"I didn't see him so how could I know? And please don't, you may knock something over." He scolded.

Mashiro stopped flailing her arms and sighed, crossing them over her chest. Then she sighed, turning back around to greet more customers while Ulquiorra looked across the room where Grimmjow was indeed seated. He was sitting on a cushion in front of a table; legs crossed Indian-style, scowling at the world.

Ulquiorra stuffed his hands in his pockets. Well, this was definitely a surprise. He hadn't seen him for eight long years and he decided to show up now? Interesting.

He leaned against the counter and watched as Mashiro hesitantly took the blue-haired man's order. Since this was a traditional Japanese restaurant, the women usually served—and Mashiro, being the head waitress, was usually entrusted with all of the hard customers. It was amusing.

Mashiro marched past the raven-haired manager of Los Noches and Ulquiorra continued to watch Grimmjow—deciding whether or not to approach the man. Like it or not, they were indeed classmates at one time. A long time ago. Though, that fact didn't change Ulquiorra's mood—not in the least.

Sighing, Ulquiorra stood up straight and walked over. The man appeared to be displeased; this would just be a business move.

Grimmjow was not in a good mood to say the least. This morning had already been hell, him having to drive Lilynette to a high school filled with deluded students because Starrk was 'busy'. He still hadn't thought up a way past the dogs, and the waitress at this restaurant's voice had grated on his ears.

"Excuse me."

"I don't want any of the specials for the last time!" He snapped, not looking up. He just wanted some breakfast so he could go get on with the job.

A dry, male voice that held no emotion made him look up. "I wasn't going to ask that, it's not my job."

His head jerked up to meet the emerald eyes, his jaw clenching as he saw the man. _Oh shit. _He growled in his head. "Ulquiorra." He said stiffly. "Didn't know you worked in a place like this. Aren't you rich or something?" Besides him being the owner of his new target, he hated this man. Hated his calm nature and annoyingly condescending tone since they had met in high school.

Ulquiorra looked down at him. "Even I get bored sitting in a house all day. I only came out because it's not policy to have an aggravated customer."

"My problem has nothing to do with your proper and prime establishment." Grimmjow growled.

"Then what are you angry with?" Ulquiorra asked in monotone. Grimmjow continued to stare up at the man, wondering why the hell he would care.

Scratch that, Ulquiorra didn't care—and neither did he.

"That's not yer business, Ciffer," Grimmjow replied sternly. He wasn't in the mood to talk to the man he was supposed to be stealing from. He wanted to keep this conversation short—not to cause any suspicion.

"It is my business if you're going to disturb my customers. Your scalding aura is making everyone weary." Ulquiorra continued to stare down at Grimmjow. Even though he wouldn't admit it, he was curious as to why he had left all those years ago. Curiosity is all it was.

"Che, and you expect me to be all happy-go-lucky?"

"Don't be a fool, Grimmjow. Just act like a normal person, if that is possible for one such as you."

"What the hell did you say?" Grimmjow's fists clenched while Ulquiorra's expression was consistent—bored, and monotonous.

Before Ulquiorra could say anything else, Mashiro came back to the table carrying a tray of breakfast onigiri along with a small side of wasabi and breakfast salmon. For a second, Ulquiorra wondered just how Grimmjow could afford this meal—but again, that didn't matter. He took one more look at the blue-haired man and then turned on his heel, muttering only few words before walking away.

"Just calm down, Pantera."

Grimmjow watched, eyes wide as Ulquiorra walked away. That name was what people used to call him years ago, before he left. He scowled to himself and then turned to his food, anticipating filling his empty stomach.

He didn't bother to eat neatly, now that he knew who owned the place. There went the idea of having somewhere close to eaten at. Again. Last time it had been different circumstances though. How was he supposed to know that waitress was the daughter of the owner?

"Tch." He growled before finishing the last onigiri and standing up. He placed the money on the table, stuck his hands in the pockets of his white pants, and walked out. Who did he know who was good with dogs, besides Starrk? There was no way he would ever admit to the group he needed help with such a simple thing.

Strolling down the sidewalk, he glared at the passing people, leaving a large area of emptiness around him. He looked at the buildings he was passing and rolled his eyes at the irony. A pet store. Wasn't he the 'bad guy' that everything worked against? He pushed the door open into the small place. "Hey, need some service here." He called out.

A man came rolling out of the backroom on a chair. "Good morning. Hotaka Katsuro, how can I help?" He greeted, a bit too cheery for Grimmjow.

"Nothing good about it." The black haired man merely shrugged as Grimmjow approached the counter. "I need something to help me deal with a couple troublesome dogs."

"Bit troublesome how? How many?"

The blunette ran a hand down his face. "Bark a lot and the neighbors are getting onto me about it. A little bit violent. Eh, three." Yeah, that sounded believable.

"They're yours?" Katsuro said.

"Yeah." Grimmjow growled. Never forget a lie, gets you caught.

"Huh, you struck me as a cat person."

_Why does everyone say that?_ Grimmjow groaned to himself as Katsuro rolled back into the back of the store. Grimmjow tapped his fingers on the counter impatiently and as soon as he was about to holler out, Katsuro rolled back to the front, carrying a black can with "Z's" all over the cover. He handed it to Grimmjow who read over the label.

"Sleeping powder?" he asked, thinking about it. It was a good idea…hm…

"That's right! It's not harmful and will have the dogs sleeping for…oh, I say about an hour or two. Will this do?"

Grimmjow's lips curled into a smirk. "Oh, this will do just fine."

**

* * *

**Grimmjow stalked around the Ciffer's house, making sure to stay out of sight. It seemed no one was home, which was perfect. All of the lights were off around the house. He reached into his back pocket, grinning from ear to ear at the small knife he had brought with him. First, he would need to put those damn dogs asleep with the sleeping powder, and then he needed to cut the wires that worked the alarm. Considering the size of the house, the wire-box could be anywhere.

He took in a small breath and crept to the dogs, which were all lying across each other. Instead of being just three there were more like…five? He hoped this can of SP would be enough. He figured it would.

As he grew closer one of the dog's ears perked and he looked over to see Grimmjow. His lips curled and he started to growl, catching the other dog's attention. Not even after five seconds the dogs were all at the fence snapping and barking. Grimmjow opened the can and sprayed white powder all over the dogs, who calmed almost instantly. Grimmjow smirked again, watching the dogs fall asleep against their will.

Now though, he was being timed. He had an hour or two to find the wires, cut them, get inside the house, get past any other traps the Ciffer had in there, and steal the Katana. All within an hour...assuming the least amount of time. He ran across the side of the house, making sure to stay out of window's view.

When he rounded the corner a crunching sound made him stop in his tracks, he looked around to the forest behind the Ciffer house to see a squirrel climbing up an old tree. Grimmjow let out a breath and drew forward, finding a large grey-green box at side of the house. He smiled and looked around for any traps beside it. When he found nothing to the eye, he flicked out his knife and unlocked the pad-lock by picking with the knife. With that done, the lock fell to the ground and the box opened—revealing many wires. He looked around, finding the one that said "SA" which he assumed was the "Silencing Alarm" he cut it and then when a small, dying beep was heard, he smirked to himself.

He was in.

He turned the knob on the door beside the box, once again thankful he had remembered to buy new gloves to replace his torn ones. As he silently walked into the house, he looked around the room. The kitchen. According to Kisuke the sword was in the living room in a glass case, an easily lifted one. That would mean he was, two rooms and a hallway away. Not to far away.

His footsteps echoed through the huge, empty house. Who needed so much room? So much marble? It made him sick the waste in here. There were more deserving people then the Ciffer's, people who needed it more then these rich, pompous people.

There, right through that doorway, but he was still careful. He couldn't leave any evidence. Moving forward, his eyes flickered around the room for any other traps. Were they so confident in their system and dogs that they didn't bother protecting the inside?

Well, all to his gain.

He slowly lifted up the sword from its holder. It felt light. Too light. His eyes narrowed as he drew it. It was a fake. Of course it was. How could he be so stupid?

"So, are you just going to stand there or are you going to look for it?"

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 2~! We're sorry it took so long to get out. We've both been busy and sick and well, we didn't realize how much time had passed by. ^^ We hoped you like it! It was a little shorter than last time, but the next should be longer! Thank you for reading!**

**Review? :)**

**~NightDreamers**

**Blunette: Blue haired person (lol) **


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

"So, are you just going to stand there or are you going to look for it?"

Grimmjow turned swiftly to see none other than the pale, and bored looking Ulquiorra Ciffer. He furrowed his eyebrows—looking for any ways to escape. There was a window he could break, but now that Ulquiorra knew his face…shit, he knew he should have worn the mask. But no. He decided against it.

"Thinking of running? Will you run with your tail between your legs?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Grimmjow exclaimed angrily. Damn it! He was caught red-handed. Now what? He needed to think of something fast.

Ulquiorra only leaned against the living-room entrance, his hands in his pockets like usual. Really, he had been home the whole time. He closed Los Noches early, seeing as business was slower than usual that day. He was sitting up in his room, watching the seemingly skilled thief put his dogs to sleep with a white powder he assumed was sleeping powder, and then as the blunette cut the silencing alarm.

Originally, he was somewhat surprised to see that Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was the thief that he had run into the night before. But in a way, it made sense as well. So as Ulquiorra watched Grimmjow's fist clench around the "sword," he couldn't help it—a small smirk curled on his dark lips.

"What the hell are you smirking at?" Grimmjow demanded.

"That you clearly haven't changed. Still don't think things through and let others plan out the details." Ulquiorra pointed out, still not inclined to move as the would-be thief cursed at him. Ignoring the insults, he yawned. "Well, do you want it?"

"What?" Grimmjow asked, making Ulquiorra want to grimace. He was stupid to the obvious still too. "Hey, don't make that face at me!"  
Blinking in boredom, the man replied, "If I recall, I didn't make a face there."

Grimmjow pointed the fake sword at him. "I know that look though. You think I'm being stupid."

"You are. You're a thief chatting with the owner of the house with the replica of the object you were going to steal in your hand while I'm offering to give you the real thing."  
The thief stared before he narrowed his eyes, still brandishing the sword like it was real. "Why would you give it to me? Thought you were a 'good boy'."

Ulquiorra stood up, walking forward. "I'm extremely bored with my father out of town and nothing to do but run a small restaurant. And my father and I have come to a small hitch in our perfect relationship. He annoys me and this would be another bad strike at his reputation."

He pointed to a wooden carving on the fireplace. "I'm going to leave the room and go up to my bedroom. You are going to lift that up and reveal the 'hidden' opening in the wall where the real sword is. Good luck getting away from the dogs that are going to wake up in about thirty minutes."

Grimmjow watched in utter confusion as Ulquiorra actually turn on his heel and walk to the hallway and up to his room. What kind of game was he playing? Was he really going to just let him go with the expensive Katana and leave without any threat besides the dogs?

When Ulquiorra was up all the way up the stairs, or at least as far as Grimmjow could tell, he turned to the fireplace. He walked forward cautiously. When no alarm, no traps, nothing attacked him, he opened the "hidden" opening and with only a small noise, it opened, revealing a long Katana. Grimmjow almost gawked at it. He slowly pulled out the sword, feeling its weight push down on his hands. When he slowly unsheathed it, the blade glimmered—showing it was in perfect condition.

It was real. Unquestionably real.

Grimmjow took one more look up the stairs, no one was watching him, not Ulquiorra, no one. So with one last look to the large clock, he opened the window next to the fireplace and snuck out. The dogs were still sleeping, but stirring as he ran past. He did it. He was the first one to steal something from the Ciffer house.

But for some reason, it didn't feel like a victory for him.

Ulquiorra watched Grimmjow run through the yard from his bedroom window. Well, he had to give him some credit. He was the first one to actually make it into the large mansion house. In truth, his relationship with his father really was deteriorating, though Ulquiorra didn't mind much. It didn't quite matter to him and he was really starting to get very bored, and irritated.

Maybe more interesting events would come ahead?

**

* * *

**"No way!" Hiyori tried to grab the sword out of his hand. Grimmjow held it above the head of the formerly homeless woman and she scowled up at him. "It's a fake. No way _had you stolen_ anything out of the Ciffer house."

_I didn't. _He thought to himself, the fact still pissing him off. But he wasn't about to tell her that. "It ain't a fake, and as soon as Kisuke and Starrk get here I'll prove it to you."

Rukia, recently out of jail and having just slipped away from her brother again grinned at him. "Well done Jeagerjaques." She called from where she lay on one of the couches. He still had no clue why she was here but he wasn't going to complain about a girl who got them items from the Kuchiki house. Even if she could be a hell of an annoying person at times.  
"What's this noise all about?" Starrk drawled from the stairs as he and Kisuke made their way into the room.

"Grimm got the sword." Lily called, rolling her eyes. "If you would have woke up when I came up there you would know this already."

Kisuke chuckled as Starrk rubbed his jaw. "If you wouldn't have hit me so hard I would have been up earlier too."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, shoving the katana at the blond man. "Here. Tell Hiyori the thing isn't some shitty copy."

The man took a seat in one of the recliners and slowly examined the sheathe and blade. Grimmjow looked smugly at Hiyori and Rukia who were leaning in to get a better look at the stolen item.

"It's real," said Kisuke with a deep chuckle, "very real. Well done, Mr. Jeagerjaques."

Starrk seemed somewhat surprised, but not overly. He knew Grimmjow was his best agent, and this indeed proved it. For only a second, Starrk found his eyes lingering on not the sword, but the hat and clogged man. His eyes quickly dashed back to the sword, unnoticed by anyone.

"Told ya so, ya damn brat," said Grimmjow to Hiyori who scowled, though somewhat impressed. Lilynette had made her way even closer to Grimmjow, who she smiled at as big as she could get.

"Great job, Grimmy! I knew you could do it!"

Grimmjow turned his head and pushed lightly pushed the blond girl away. "Don't call me Grimmy."

"But it's so cute! How about…Kitty then?"

"Oh, hell no!"

Before the two started to argue, Starrk interrupted. "Sexta, come here."

Grimmjow looked up to see the Primera standing by the door. He stood up and walked towards him with his hands in his pockets, his black shoes making slight tapping noises on the ground that was barely heard through all of the whispering made from the girls. They turned the corner and Grimmjow leaned against the wall and Starrk lazily did the same on the opposite, digging through his pockets. Out of it came a medium-sized wad of cash.

"Here, this should get you by until your next," said Starrk with a small smile. "You did well, Sexta."

Grimmjow smirked, stuffing the money into his pockets. He would count it out later, but knowing the Primera, it was plenty. Something also stung his chest. He did indeed steal it…maybe. He had permission…in some ways…so it wasn't stealing…which made it easier. Ah hell! He got it didn't he? That's all that matters.

"Grimmjow?" asked Starrk. "You seem troubled."

"Not at all, jus' tired." Grimmjow put his hands back in his pockets and sighed at the window. It was snowing…again. At least he got back before it started.

"Then go sleep," said Starrk with a long sigh. "It's been a hell of a long day."

**

* * *

**"Ciffer house." A loud, strong voice called through the precinct. None of the officers looked up at this and then, "There's been a break in."

As one all of the heads came up and looked at each other before turning to face the petite woman standing the doorway of the back office. Her face was hard and annoyed. "Say that again Soi, I don't think I heard you right." Ichigo said, rubbing his ear.

"You heard me. Ciffer house had a thief last night and not only did he get in he got away with something too." The Chinese head of the section said. "Got a call from the younger one saying about the same thing only he added he didn't really care but he knew it would cause trouble if he didn't report it."

Tatsuki frowned, looking at Ichigo and Shinji. "Weren't you two there yesterday?"

"This morning." Shinji corrected, yawning. "And the systems were perfect and the dogs very alert. Ichigo almost got bit."  
"Did not." He scowled.

Soi Fon scowled, rapping on the wall hardly, drawing their eyes back to her. "That's beside the point. It happened and we've got to take care of it before the media gets a hold of it. Arisawa and Abarai, take Ishida and get out there."

"I don't wanna go," stated the red-headed person boredly. The tight black shirt he wore under a grey jacket clung to his skin as he leaned back yawning. He had been up late last night, for a reason he would never utter a word on.

"Go, Renji," said Byakuya Kuchiki from a desk on the other side of the room. Renji looked to the black-haired man and then to the ground, standing up.

"Fine…" he said, motioning for Uryuu and Tatsuki to follow. He was leading this investigation, seeing as he was the older detective in the group. Uryuu was only the evidence gatherer and overseer.

"We're coming! Jeez, Pineapple no need to be so bossy." Tatsuki said as she and Uryuu followed the red-head out of the station.

When they left, everyone sighed and turned to Byakuya, who was typing away at one of his law reports. Feeling everyone's gaze bore onto him, he looked up, eyes brows raised.

"Is there something you need?"

Everyone turned back. "No."

* * *

Ulquiorra sat in his living room on his black couch, his legs crossed legs crossed, waiting for the officers to get here. It was pointless. They weren't going to find anything—Grimmjow was too skilled. He left neither fingerprint nor footprint. No traces of hair as far as he could tell—having looked for all of these things the previous night, so this was just troublesome. An unwanted visit from people he thought to be the most troublesome.

The only reason he had even bothered notifying the police was because he felt it would be even more troublesome if he didn't…that made sense. And now, he had to have Hallibel take over Los Noches until he was done with the police.

"Trash," he murmured as the doorbell rang.

"Come in." He called boredly, not wishing to stand up. He watched the black haired woman and red haired man come in nervously. Middle class people, unused to the air of rich houses. Bothersome. The other man, black hair with glasses, walked in and immediately set to work dusting the place. He either grew up in such a place or was too antisocial to care.

He gestured for the detectives to sit in one of the other chairs around the place. The room was the same temperature as the rest of the house, just warm enough to feel the difference when you walked in. They winced sitting on the leather and he smirked. This was already paying off slightly if it made them uncomfortable. "Yes, detectives Arisawa, Abarai?"

"We got a report your house was broken into. Can you tell us what happened?" The woman asked, ignoring the yawning man.

Having no intention to tell them about Grimmjow, but also unwilling to lie right off the bat, he folded his hands together to lean on them. "When I woke up this morning, a safe hiding a certain antique of my family's was open and empty. Upon further investigation on my part, I discovered it was not in the house. The cords were cut on the security box and my dogs were unusually drowsy."

"And that's all?" Abarai asked.

Ulquiorra stared at him with his cold gaze. "Are you accusing me of lying, sir?"

The detective unzipped his jacket slightly, probably trying to make himself more comfortable. "I didn't mean it like that, Ciffer-san. What I meant to say was, were there any other damages?"

"None of any kind," he said. His eyes flickered over to the black-haired man. He had yet to meet him, but he looked rather intrigued by the hidden case. He looked back to the detectives, who were taking notes. This couldn't possibly get more annoying, could it?

"Did you happen to see who this man was?" asked detective Arisawa.

Oh yes, it could get much more annoying.

"No, I didn't. As I said earlier, 'I woke up this morning', meaning no. I didn't see who it was."

She scowled and jotted down notes. It wasn't making sense to her. From the other side of the room, the black haired, unsociable detective talked.

"I can't seem to find anything," he stated. Ulquiorra smirked inwardly while keeping his expression quite bored.

"Good then, if you wouldn't mind, I have a business to run you three happen to be interrupting that business."

The three detectives sighed and nodded, standing up.

"Thank you for your time," said detective Abarai as he walked towards the door. Ulquiorra only sat on his couch, watching them leave. "We'll make sure this thief is found."

They shut the door behind them and he leaned forward, grabbing his wine glass half-full of red wine. He took a small sip and leaned back.

_Good luck,_ he thought to himself, _you will need it greatly._

**

* * *

**

Grimmjow rolled around on his bed. Damn it! Why was it bugging him so much? Why did it matter! He had gotten the Katana and earned his money. His pride should be at its prime! But…it's at its lowest point. Why did it matter?

He sat up, leaning his elbows on his hands. Damn it all. He was going to…grah!

"Grimmy?" asked a voice from his door. He looked up to see Lilynette wearing her school uniform. He frowned.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright? You're acting weird," she said as she walked farther into the room.

"I'm fine," he replied.

"You don't look it."

Grimmjow growled quietly, standing up and grabbing his jacket from his nightstand. "I'm fine, Lily. I'm going out." He said before walking past her. She frowned and followed him into the hallway, watching him move closer towards the door.

"When are you coming back?"

He didn't turn to her. "Prolly won't be back till late."

Without another word, he shut the door and trudged through the snow. He was going to take a long walk. A very long walk, and try to convince himself not to do what he was planning on doing.

He would go to the Ciffer house, and figure out what was going through the mind of that damn Ulquiorra.

* * *

**So, chapter three and Grimmjow already has the katana. But, the fact he did is bugging him. Poor guy.  
We hope you enjoyed it! Please review!  
~NightDreamers**


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Grimmjow walked down the street, hands in his pocket as he resigned himself to the course he was taking. Not like he wanted to, it was just the fact that someone had helped him that was pissing him off. He moved quickly through the falling snow, shaking his head every few seconds to get the flakes out of it. He passed three well bundled people pouring over some papers.

"Hey, wait, wasn't that the guy who we got a couple months ago for a break-in?"

"You aren't thinking…?"

_Shit! _Grimmjow's mental voice yelled at him. His instinct was to run, but instead he kept his walk slow. He heard them turn and start coming back towards them and he got ready to fight. Only two of them had seemed like they could fight but he knew looks weren't everything.

"Excuse me."

He didn't turn at the female's voice. A hand landed on his shoulder. "Hey, you." He lifted a hand up to grab it when another voice called from across the street.

"Grimmjow, heading back are you?" All four of them turned to see Ulquiorra standing on the sidewalk in front of Los Noches, his face filled with annoyance. "You disappear for two days and then head back when you know I won't be home? How did you expect to get in?"

Grimmjow's eyes furrowed in confusion. What was the guy talking about? Had he gone crazy. Something came flying at him and he caught the keys thrown at him. "Next time you head off to see your girlfriend get a set of keys. You owe me."

Ulquiorra's tone conveyed more then one meaning to those words. But Grimmjow just snorted, feeling like he wanted to hit something. He looked over his shoulder at the officer, "Hey, you mind letting me go so I can get home?"

"Sorry." The red head said, looking at the ground sheepishly.

Grimmjow snorted to himself as the hand slid off his shoulder. He turned to the sidewalk, waiting for a car to drive past before crossing the street to the raven-haired man. They said nothing to each other as they started walking down the sidewalk. Grimmjow glanced to his side to see Ulquiorra with his hands in his black pockets while his black, woolen jacket hung over his white collared shirt.

What was this guys' deal? What was he thinking? Why did he bail him out?

"Aren't you going to thank me?"

The first words out of his mouth were dry and somewhat amused. Grimmjow snorted, stuffing his own hands in his pockets.

"Like hell, I didn't ask you to help, Ciffer."

Ulquiorra only stayed silent, walking along side Grimmjow. Yes, he was amused. He had almost gotten caught, and for some reason, Ulquiorra didn't like the idea of that. Maybe it was because things would be boring if he was caught…yes, that's it.

When they had gotten to the Ciffer house, Grimmjow was more than weary. Why was he still following him? He could have split minutes ago—but he wanted answers. Answers to questions that were spinning around in his head like a tornado.

It pissed him off.

Ulquiorra stared at the man who walked into his house like it was nothing. After stealing from a place, that might have been natural or not. Grimmjow had always been odd compared to the rest of humanity. But, he could be considered the same.

"Stop staring at me will ya?" Grimmjow snapped, annoyed and slightly put off by the stoic expression. He sat on one of the chairs, disregarding the flash of annoyance on the Ciffer's face. "Why'd you bring me here?"

"If I remember correctly, you followed me. And you caused me to have a worthless conversation with officials this morning." He said coldly, taking off his scarf to hang it up on the knob beside the door. It was starting to fray; he would need to get a new one soon.

"Why the hell did you do it then?" He turned at the heated question. The vibrant blue eyes shone with anger as Ulquiorra casually headed towards the kitchen.

Setting some water to boil for tea, he replied calmly over his shoulder. "You got what you wanted right? Why should it bother you? You got paid, and got away with it."

Grimmjow didn't rise from his chair, but the presence of the man filled the house. "I didn't do it and I am not going to owe you."

Ulquiorra smirked slightly, Grimmjow had always been forceful and independent, he shouldn't have surprised him he wouldn't like being helped. There wasn't anything to help it though, what was done was done. "Like I told you last night. I'm bored and all the normal forms of entertainment have become boring. Trash."

"Don't fuckin' call me that!"

Ulquiorra only took a tea cup from the cupboard and listened opened a packet of green tea before speaking. "Or you'll what? Steal from me again? Kill me with that knife you have in your back pocket?"

Grimmjow was shocked. How did he know about the knife? Grah, that didn't matter, he had no intention of killing the guy, and he sure as hell wasn't going to try and steal from him again…at least not for now. But now the Ciffer was mocking him! No one get's away with it—not even him.

"Che." He stood up and walked into the kitchen as Ulquiorra was about to pour the steaming water in his tea cup. Grimmjow took the handle, their hands slightly brushing. He pulled the kettle away and Ulquiorra looked up, expression still bored as always.

"Is that all the threat you have? Taking my tea away from me? I'm not pompous to think I can't just drink water, fool."

Grimmjow set the kettle down across from the Ciffer and scowled. His hand had been cold, which was strange, though it wasn't the warmest house in the world, it should have been warmer. He shook his head, that's not what he needed to be thinking of at the moment.

"I don't appreciate owing people debts of any kind." Grimmjow growled. _Especially stuck-up, green eyed bastards who can't learn to find something besides humans to play with._ He thought to himself.

Ulquiorra held himself back from rolling his eyes, and held out his hand instead. "Give me the kettle back and we'll call it even. That one's too expensive to be broken by your careless movements." Maybe using this man as entertainment had been a bad idea, he was so easily offended. But it was too late now.

"Did you just call me careless?"

"Are you so dense you have to ask for a confirmation of an insult?"

Taking the teapot back from the shaking hand, Ulquiorra smirked at the cold glare focused on him. "Really Grimmjow, it's late. Why don't you stay the night. I need to get as many favors from a common thief as I can."

The other man scowled, not sure if he was just irritating or what. He hated deciphering between social conduct and true meanings. He preferred it when people just came out and said what they wanted, like he was known to do. "I don't need your help."

He ran a hand through his wild hair, looking around the house. What could he do now? He was out of his element, one was never suppose to return to the area of a crime within a week of committing the act. So what was he doing here? Hiyori had made him stupid, it was contagious, and he knew it.

"Did I offer help? I said I was helping myself, getting favors from a common thief."

Grimmjow growled. "I'm not 'a common thief," he said. Ulquiorra lifted his eyebrow, turning to the blunette whose gaze bore into his angrily.

"Really? Then what are you?"

"I'm the Sexta," he growled. Ulquiorra really did have to try his hardest to keep a laugh from bursting out. He was successful yet again.

"That's interesting," Ulquiorra poured himself his tea, finally, and then set the kettle back on the stove. He looked at the window as he stirred the small amount of sugar he slipped in the cup and sighed. This was getting troublesome, too troublesome for his liking.

"Look…_Sexta_. I'm giving you a choice. You can spend the night here, where it's warm with a fireplace, or you can walk home in the snow and possibly freeze on your way home with no one to find you until morning, and you would most likely be dead at that point. It's a choice, and not my choice to make."

Grimmjow only stared at the man. _I think that's the most I've ever heard him talk at one time. _Thought Grimmjow. He glared at the man who sipped his tea. Then he thought to himself—what kind of favors did he mean? Like HELL he would become some maid and clean this damn mansion!

"…fine. I'll stay. But I'm not becoming like some damn maid."

Ulquiorra thought to himself. That wouldn't be a bad idea…no…no that would be just strange. As Grimmjow walked back to the living room and plopped back on the chair, flipping on the wide-screen television, Ulquiorra sighed to himself.

"What a pain," he muttered.

* * *

Grimmjow yawned, looking at the clock. It was midnight and here he was sitting in the Ciffer house watching T.V. with the Ciffer heir sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. It didn't sit well with him, but he wasn't going to argue with warmth. He stood, sneering as the emerald eyes flicked to him. "I'm going to make a call. Don't get all suspicious."

"Best reception for cell phones is on the upstairs balcony. Third door on the right. You can sleep in that room too." He waved his hand before returning to his book.

"Tch." Grimmjow answered. Annoying ass. But he made his way up the stairs, pulling out his phone along the way and dialing the number of the person he knew would still be awake. "Hey, Lilynette-"

"Where the hell are you!" Her voice came from the other end, tinged with anger. "I swear if you're in jail again we are not bailing you out, even if I could get in touch with Starrk or Kisuke."

He held the phone away from his ear, rolling his eyes. "Oi, shut up and listen." He barked. "I'm at an…acquaintance's place. The snow was too bad to travel through so he told me I could spend the night." Leaning against the glass door, he lit a cigarette. "I'll be back sometime tomorrow."

Her answer came after a few moments of silence. "Those things are gonna kill you." She grumbled before hanging up.

Shaking his head, he took another drag from it. Stupid high school girl, she got worked up over everything. The exact opposite of her brother and the man downstairs. He frowned, rubbing the embers on the railing before tossing it over the side and heading back inside.

He looked around the room Ulquiorra said he could use. Well, it wasn't half bad…to say the least. The bed was huge, there was a TV in there as well, along with a bookshelf—not as large as the one going along the hallway, but close. There were candles lit, and a lamp next to the bed that he flipped on when he came in. The walls were a beige color with mostly black and white furniture. The sheets were white while the comforter was black along with the pillows. Really, this guy needed to add some color.

"Whatever," Grimmjow muttered to himself. He didn't turn the TV on, only watched the snow outside, wondering when it was going to stop. Soon, he felt his eyes grow heavy, and he curled up under the blankets, even if only for a minute, he felt grateful to the Ciffer.

Ulquiorra stood next to the large window downstairs. Grimmjow must have went to bed, because he wasn't back yet, but either way, he was concerned not for Grimmjow but of the snow that was piling up against the house. Really, how unfortunate would it be if he had to be locked in the house.

…with the 'Sexta Thief' himself.

Maybe letting him stay wasn't the best idea he's had.

* * *

**Oh no! It's snowing a lot…and they are both inside the house…wonder what could happen? XD lol we hope you liked it! Now that we got some plot in…wonder where it's gonna head :3**

**Review? :) **

**~NightDreamers**


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Ulquiorra woke to a loud shout, an even louder crash, and stomping feet. He had just sat up when Grimmjow slammed open his door. A towel wrapped around his waist, blue hair plastered against his face with water, and sides heaving, he made a rather comical image. But the Ciffer's eyes were drawn to the scar stretching on his chest.

What an odd time to realize he had never seen his former classmate without his shirt on.

Banishing the thought, he looked dully at Grimmjow's angry eyes. "Is there a problem?"

"Hell yeah there's a problem!" Grimmjow roared, causing Ulquiorra to blink a couple times. What could be wrong in the perfectly made house? "Don't you have any hot water here?"

His face, if possible, lost even more emotion as he tried not to chuckle. "I take it, it was the shower curtain that crashed?" Upon receiving no answer but a glare, he shook his head. "Did you wait before entering the shower to let the water heat up?"

The blunette simply stood in the doorway, staring at the Ciffer. Which gave Ulquiorra an answer—no, he didn't. Grimmjow growled under his breath and turned from the door, leaving a damp spot on the floor from the cold water dripping down his body.

Ulquiorra lay back again and glanced at his clock. Seven a.m. His alarm wasn't set to go off for another fifteen minutes. Strange. Grimmjow seemed like the sort of man to sleep until noon. Either way, there was no point in trying to fall back asleep for fifteen minutes—so, he stood and dressed in white pants and a black, long-sleeved collared shirt. He'd grab his coat before he left for Los Noches.

He slowly made his way down the stairs, hearing the shower from up above. It was different, having another person in the house. It wasn't as…empty.

Ulquiorra shook his head again, remembering the snow from the night before. He shifted towards the window and moved the curtain, expecting to be blinded by the bright sun reflecting off the snow.

No, that's not what he saw.

It was dark with small spaces of light mixed through it.

…they were snowed in.

* * *

"`Nette, `Nette, shut up will you?" Grimmjow barked, pulling his shirt on as he made his way down the stairs. "Why aren't you in school?"

"Please remember this is not your house, and thus you have no right to walk around putting clothing on or taking it off at will."

He stopped, turning to look at Ulquiorra who was sitting by the fire with what looked like a Sudoku puzzle. "Hang on." He held the phone away from his mouth. "Aren't you supposed to be at Los Nachos or whatever?"

"It's Los Noches." Ulquiorra answered. "Maybe you should go to the door and see what's making `Nette` fret."

Grimmjow gazed at him questioningly. "Che. Since when do you make rhymes, Mother Goose?"

Ulquiorra's eyes flickered up to Grimmjow, only showing a hint of annoyance before flitting back down to his puzzle. Grimmjow cocked a brow and with the phone still away from his ear, he moved towards the window, sliding open the curtain.

"What the hell! You've gotta be kidding!" Grimmjow's surprise at the snow was about the same as Ulquiorra's, except of course, he didn't show it as much. "We're snowed in!"

"It took you long enough to figure that out."

Grimmjow growled and put the phone back to his ear, hearing Lilynette mumble under her breath. It seemed she actually liked school—well, at least he friends part. Before Grimmjow had a chance to say anything else, Starrk's voice echoed on the other line, earning a sigh from Lilynette.

"I have to go, Grimmy. When will you be back?" she seemed almost mad, which didn't surprise Grimmjow at all. She was a stubborn little brat.

"…I don't know."

She exploded, "You don't know? You stupid idiot, how can you not know! Its only six inches, it shouldn't take that long to find a ride or something!"

"I don't know where the hell you are, but its well above the windows here!" He snapped in answer, swearing he heard a snicker behind him.

Just like that, the high pitched voice lowered into an almost worried tone as she replied, "Where...where are you Grimmjow?"

He chewed his lips, debating on telling her or not. Well, he'd explain if the matter came up. _When _the matter came up. "Like I said, a friend's house. We've got food and warmth. Don't worry."

"But Grimm, where-"

"Got to save battery, just in case. Later Lilynette." He hung up, sighing in annoyance.

"Was that your girlfriend, Jeagerjaques-san?" Ulquiorra asked coolly. Grimmjow stared over his shoulder at him. He didn't, care, did he? No, he was just making conversation. Casually talking to a man who stole from him then got snowed in with him.

God, he hated his life. "No, hell no. Not Lilynette. She's fourteen?" He scowled, shaking his head at the idea. That would just be wrong. "Not to mention she's my boss's sister."

Ulquiorra scoffed, attempting to find where this particular "2" was supposed fit. He'd already called his workers prior to Grimmjow coming down the stairs, telling them that the restaurant was canceled today, and probably tomorrow as well. He had no idea what he would do for this amount of time. He had his piano in the other room he would normally sit at and, well, not practice per say, but play when he was bored. But like he would with Grimmjow around.

"What the hell are you doing?" Grimmjow asked as he walked over to Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra simply glanced up at the 'Sexta Thief' and sighed.

"That isn't any of your business."

"You're even secretive about a puzzle."

"I'd rather not have you leaning over me while I try to do said, 'secret puzzle.'"

Grimmjow frowned, instantly standing up from his position. Why did he move that close in the first place? Grah, he needed food, he didn't eat last night, due to the anger issue of having to stay here, and now that he was even angrier, he was hungry too.

"Got anythin' to eat?"

"The food is in the kitchen. Logical answer."

"Smartass." Grimmjow hissed under his breath, turning to walk into said room. Like he would know how to cook any of this fancy stuff the guy was sure to have. Probably even threw out the extra food at the restaurant instead of doing something good with it.

Back to being in a bad mood, he jerked open the walk-in pantry door. _Stupid snow, stupid house, and damn….corn? _He blinked, unable to finish his initial thought at the sight of the rather bland can of corn. Everything in here seemed normal. Extremely so. The rich guy had turnip greens instead of…something foreign like he was expecting.

"Can you not find anything to your tastes?" Ulquiorra's voice came from the other room, a rather despairing note to it. "Or are you used to eating from the street. Have you never seen a can?"

Grimmjow clenched his fists, walking far enough out to see the raven-haired man. "What the _hell_ is your problem?" He snarled. "So I took a sword, but you basically gave me permission. And, it's _your_ fault I'm here in the first place! I could have taken care of those cops without your help, but you just _had_ to have some say in it. What are you playing at?"

Ulquiorra stared at him boredly, clearly the man suffered from cabin fever within minutes of being kept inside somewhere. But, he asked fair questions. Why had he done those things? For the first time, the Ciffer didn't know how to answer a question. Usually, he would simply come up with a very bored, answer that was true. But now…

"Do I need to say it again, Grimmjow? I said 'it's none of your business.' Do I need to explain what that means, too? Nothing that I say or act upon in my life is your business." Ulquiorra stood, but before he could walk to his study, he was abruptly taken by the collar, having to stare into the blue eyes of the Sexta.

"It is my business if it fuckin' involves _me_!" Grimmjow exclaimed angrily, his hold on the Ciffer pulsing. He was angry, very angry. He was fucking tired of being messed with. Whether it was affects of cabin fever or not.

Grimmjow received the satisfaction of seeing the stoic man's eyes widen in shock. "I want a better answer. Not one made to avoid the damn question. It can't be that hard can it?" His nails were breaking through the cloth, he noticed. Good, even if it was petty at least he had some affect on this stupid man's wellborn life.

"You look down on people like me, no use trying to hide it. But I have fucking pride, do you hear me? I will not be treated like some cur dog by a man I could beat six times over." His blue eyes sparked as he got no response. "Damn it say something!"

Emerald eyes stared at him without a hint of the expected fear of contempt. "I can't say I understand why you're acting like this, but I will concede you some points. But, this is my house and even if you do not wish to be here you _will_ act civilized and not like a mad man. Now, if you are done."

A pale hand closed around the tan wrist, pressing his thumb nail into the tender flesh above the vein. Grimmjow released him, grimacing as Ulquiorra straightened his shirt. "What would you like to eat?"

Grimmjow ripped his wrist away from the pale man, glaring a scalding gaze towards him. Ulquiorra didn't seem to notice, and if he did, he didn't care. How in the hell was he supposed to stay here until the damned snow melted without going insane? It would be impossible.

"Tch, forget the food." Grimmjow marched towards the stairs and Ulquiorra stopped mid-way into the kitchen. He watched until Grimmjow was all the way up the stairs. What was he going to do? Sit and watch television in his room all day, or, until the snow was gone, avoiding him?

Ulquiorra wouldn't doubt that that was possible and looked down to his torn black shirt, the top of his bare chest showing. This was one of his favorite shirts. Not that he couldn't afford a new one, but it wasn't like he wanted too. Unlike what Grimmjow thought, Ulquiorra didn't go around spending his money like other rich, pompous men. He actually thought the concept of money to be very…boring. He didn't like to spend it on anything besides what he needed.

His stomach growled and he turned back towards the kitchen. He'd make steamed rice, miso soup, and tamagoyaki—a traditional Japanese breakfast. He knew how to cook as well as how to make something simple great.

Why he made enough for him and Grimmjow, was yet another question left unanswered.

Grimmjow came down a few minutes later, most likely called by the smell of food. He sat at the table across from Ulquiorra, not looking at him and acting as though he was the only one there. Ulquiorra was fine with that, he preferred eating in silence. It wasn't usual for him to have anyone to speak to anyway.

When the other man had finished, he stood and took his dishes to the dishwasher. He stopped in the doorway for a second and muttered. "It was good. Thanks." Before hurrying back up the stairs.

For some reason, Ulquiorra couldn't stop a small smile from appearing on his lips. At least he was bestowed with a semblance of good manners.

* * *

**We apologize for the very late update…being busy sucks! Its also a little shorter than usual. But, we hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for everyone who's reviewed. It means a lot! :D The next chapter should be out soon, how long will the two have to spend together, and will Grimmjow go nuts?**

**Review! :D**

**~NightDreamers**

**Tamagoyaki=rolled omelet.**


	7. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

That day had gone very slow. Every few minutes, Grimmjow was looking down from the second floor outside, looking to see how fast the snow was melting. It wasn't. Actually, it was going slower than a fuckin' turtle. Whoever said the turtle won the race was a fuckin' liar.

Later that day, after staying upstairs for a few hours, Grimmjow had gotten very bored and went back downstairs wearily. Ulquiorra had changed shirts and was reading a book by the fireplace. Was that all he did? Read and work? Well, he guessed that's all he had to do, since he was a rich bastard.

Ulquiorra on the other hand, was enjoying the peace. It had been a very long time since he'd had the day off. And, since it was snowing, he highly doubted that any other thieves would try and break in. He didn't have to worry about the dogs freezing to death, because they had a good-sized dog house with a heater, food, and water.

Then, it was evening. Earlier, Ulquiorra let Grimmjow find himself lunch and they both sat in the living room civilly, which was surprising to say the least. Ulquiorra didn't want to ruin the slight peace he had time to enjoy, so he said barely anything, which seemed to annoy Grimmjow a lot. Ulquiorra had also found that he enjoyed 'talking to the television.' It was amusing, to say the least.

After dinner, they had gone their separate ways going to bed. Grimmjow hoped that the snow would be gone the next day, but he highly doubted it. So, in the morning when he woke, he looked out the window and wasn't all too surprised that the snow had barely deteriorated.

He made his way down the stairs and towards the kitchen. He stopped at the door upon seeing Ulquiorra on the phone and leaning against the door. "Yes, I know Mashiro," He said calmly, perhaps even gently? "I understand. Yes. Please inform the others that this and yesterday and any other day this week is a paid day off."

The man sighed, running a hand through his hair in an unusual show of hassled thoughts. "No, this will not cost any other vacation days. I hope you have a good day and am, as always, wishing for your mother's betterment."

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow as the other turned to him. "What was that about?" He casually inquired.

"Just an employee." Ulquiorra answered, biting back a reprimand as his unwanted guest opened the fridge and pulled out the milk carton, drinking straight from it. There wasn't much left anyway.

"You seem pretty close." Came the next statement as the link of milk above his lip was wiped away. "Old girlfriend? Current girlfriend?"

Ulquiorra frowned, "Don't be naïve. She is part of the main management force, I should at least get to know them well enough to know they won't fail me."

Grimmjow threw the milk carton in the trash can, slightly rolling his eyes at the Ciffer. A woman wouldn't be able to handle Ulquiorra, they would complain he was too emotionless, or didn't care. Grimmjow doubted that he did, but quickly brushed away the thought. He wished there was more milk—he loved milk, almost as much as a cat.

…damn it, that animal followed him, even in his thoughts.

Grimmjow's phone battery was on the verge of dying. He hadn't brought his charger, well, because he hadn't expected to need it. Ulquiorra watched the man stand next to the trash can, wondering why he was simply staring at the wall. He turned back towards the stove and turned on water for tea. He had to admit, even though yesterday was peaceful, two days in the house with nothing to do was starting to pull at his annoyance. Especially being here with the seemingly ungrateful Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

Well, he said thank you for dinner the previous night, but for nothing else.

He sighed and left Grimmjow standing in the kitchen, flipping on the television to watch the news. In bolded letters across the screen said **"Many Citizens Locked In Their Homes Due To The Large Amount Of Snow, Power Outages Starting To Occur Rapidly Throughout. Stay Warm."**

Power outages now? Just perfect, that was exactly what they needed.

Grimmjow looked at the screen from where he was standing, now looking for a cup to put the milk he found on the second shelf of the fridge in. "Weather seems to be have been made to be inconvenient for people."

"Doesn't weather help thieves?"

He snorted, causing Ulquiorra to actually look at him. "Are you joking? Rain makes things hard to climb and the mud leaves footprints. Same for snow, plus getting locked into a very unhelpful spot." He listed off the reasons. "The best type of weather is a windy, cloudy night."

Closing his book, Ulquiorra set his questioning gaze on the thief. "You really know a lot about this."

"I should, I'm the best besides the leader of our group." He boasted. "Los Labos you know." He scowled then, "Don't think you can get anything else out of me though."

"This is me pointing out that, in truth, I didn't ask you to answer any questions," Ulquiorra stated, leaning back in his chair. Grimmjow growled under his breath. He'd never met someone so…stubborn. But, for some reason, he couldn't see Ulquiorra any other way.

That would be strange, very strange. Grimmjow wondered what he would look like when he laughed, or smiled for no reason. Had Ulquiorra even done so ever?

…why was he even thinking about this?

Grimmjow groaned to himself and stalked back towards the kitchen, silencing the whistling kettle. Upon hearing it, Ulquiorra didn't get up. He was simply watching the television. Or, at least it looked as if he was watching the television. Grimmjow wasn't sure when or if Ulquiorra was stuck in his own thoughts. For he showed no emotion besides boredom, sometimes slight amusement, and very rarely—once—a hint of fear.

Damn, he needed a drink.

"Oi, Ciffer. Do you have any alcohol?"

Ulquiorra's eyes flitted towards the kitchen, a brow raised. "I do. And you are not to touch it."

"What the hell, why not?" Grimmjow growled, looking around the kitchen for where it could be hidden. It was strange to think that Ulquiorra would drink alcohol. _Maybe he's hiding it because he's secretly an alcoholic. _Grimmjow smirked at the thought. A drunken Ulquiorra would sure be entertaining, maybe some emotion would appear across that stoic face of his then.

But then, he also doubted it.

"Because, the alcohol I possess—you wouldn't be able to handle. And I'd rather not having a drunk you in my house when neither one of us can get out."

Grimmjow laughed, "Are you afraid or something? I'm not a crazy drunk. And I can handle other drunks."

"This alcohol is not your run of the mill. It would be to, potent for you." Ulquiorra answered, finally standing to deal with the kettle. Its last shrieks weren't exactly helping the conversation.

"Tch, yeah right. You just don't want to share," Grimmjow answered, turning to watch him as he passed.

"You sound like a child."

"You sound like a stuck up ass."

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes, his back to the man. "I will not get into a fight of names with you." He'd beat him which would probably just make him pissed and fighting would not be wise in their current situation. "Do you want some tea?"

Grimmjow growled lowly, stalking away into the living room. "Nah, I prefer stronger stuff."

"Goading me will not—what are you doing?" Ulquiorra asked, turning at the sound of a door hitting the wall.

Grimmjow didn't answer as he looked through the cupboards in the room. Some people kept the stuff within arms length while they were relaxing. Then again, this house was so big it could be hidden anywhere. Well, it didn't matter, he had time.

Ulquiorra sighed, letting him search through his kitchen. He wouldn't find it there anyway. It—

A loud crack broke his thoughts, and suddenly, the entire house went dark. Grimmjow ceased looking for the alcohol for a moment, slamming shut the one he had open.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Grimmjow roared loudly. Ulquiorra turned back to the Sexta, watching him boredly.

"You're going to have to fix that."

"Fix what?" Grimmjow shouted at him before the glass cracked again and fell onto the floor in front of him. "Fucking hell!" He snarled.

Ulquiorra sighed. "I meant the fuse box too."

"I don't know how to do that!" Grimmjow's scowl was clear even in the dark. "I make them stop working not the other way around."

Useless. He really was useless outside anything but his profession. "Does your cellphone have any charge left at all?" Of course his did, but he'd prefer to save that until the last possible need.

Grimmjow flipped open his cell, dialing the first number that came to mind. Starrk's. He'd be able to explain this…maybe…

Well, if he was able to make the call.

The phone beeped twice before sounding like the house did a few nights ago. Dead. His phone was still on, but the bars were low. Actually, a big "X" was plastered where the bars should have been.

"Shit, no service."

Ulquiorra took out his own cell and flipped it open. No service. This couldn't get any worse. He walked toward the fireplace, lighting a match before throwing it in, lighting up all four pieces of wood. It instantly warmed the room. Grimmjow noticed and moved from the kitchen into the room, plopping on the couch. He still wasn't going to give up on his quest for the alcohol. Actually, he would look later that night. He had a sort of idea where it was, so it shouldn't be too hard to find it.

"Well," Ulquiorra said, "We have food, water in the fridge, and it shouldn't be too long before everything is fixed—thought, you must still fix the cabinet, Grimmjow."

"Can't you just buy a new one?"

"Does it look like I can get anywhere too?"

"Can't it wait?"

Ulquiorra tried not to grin. "Why? There's nothing better for you to do at the moment. Think of it as a way of repaying one of your many debts."

Grimmjow groaned, rubbing his face. It wasn't technically a maid's job to fit such things, so it fit the deal. But he'd be more likely to destroy it more then to fix it. "Do you have a spare pane of glass at least?"

The stoic man raised a brow.. "No. What would I do with a piece of glass around?"

"Then how am I supposed to fix it!"

"That's for you to figure out."

They stared each other across the room, the fire's light flickering across their faces. Grimmjow curled his lip in annoyance and Ulquiorra merely closed his eyes. He hadn't even got a chance to eat yet. It was much too early for any of this to happening.

"I suppose it will have to wait until we can go somewhere. Don't think you'll be able to avoid doing it though," Ulquiorra finally replied.

Grimmjow smirked, "If it can get a debt off my back I don't care." He could probably get Starrk or one of his friends to help by that time anyway.

Wait…telling them about this probably wouldn't be the best idea in the world, and Lilynette would freak.

…it was going to be a long day.

* * *

**So, two chapters in one night because one of us wanted to get to the next chapter very fast! But, we hope it is good. **

**Will Los Labos find out where Grimmjow is? Will he get the cabinet fixed? (Why did Aoi want to get to next chapter quick?) We'll all find out as soon as possible! Please review!**

**~NightDreamers**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tussled, tangled brunette hair—damp with only little traces of sweat was spread over a white pillow. Grey eyes stared half-closed at the man beside him, under the blankets. His blonde hair, almost as tousled as the brunette's. Both chests were shifting up and down almost evenly. The blonde "hmmed," reaching over the brunette teasingly, but also grabbing the other man's phone.

"Stop it from beeping, Coyote-san."

Starrk grumbled to himself and took the phone from the informant, Kisuke, flipping it open.

"Did you know some calls come up as missed even if it had no service?"

* * *

Grimmjow sat up, rubbing his face in an attempt to wake himself further. Being half awake wasn't a smart way to wander around a dark house. He punched the pillow in a halfhearted attempt to soften it, also to talk himself into going back to sleep. But, he predictably failed. Nothing ever worked easily for him. So, he stretched and glanced around the living room. He had taken the couch while Ulquiorra the chair, seeing as the rooms might become unhealthily cold during the night. But, it was still dark…what time was it?

The Sexta jumped at a sudden crackle from the kitchen. Rolling his eyes in annoyance, he made his way over to the door, yawning. Ulquiorra had a flashlight under his chin as he fiddled with something on the counter. The tan hand grabbed the small light and pointed it at the Ciffer.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked languidly.

"I'm trying to get this battery-powered radio to work," replied Ulquiorra coldly.

The blunette shrugged, angling the light back towards the radio. "Okay, do you know what time it is?"

Turning to the radio dials, Ulquiorra replied, "No, I don't. Does cabin fever make you mellow after getting you riled up?"

"Nah, I'm just too damn bored to do anything."

Grimmjow continued to fiddle with the radio, attempting to slip the batteries in. When he finally did succeed, with hopes that the radio would already have the time, he watched the small green numbers flicker to 12:00 a.m.

"So it's morning," said Grimmjow with a raised eyebrow. Ulquiorra 'tched' and turned towards the cabinets.

"All clocks go to 12:00 a.m. when they first turn on."

The two glared at each other for a moment before Grimmjow growled, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He took out his phone, turning it on in hopes of finding out the time. Finally, he did. It was 9:30 p.m. A rumble crawled up his chest—he wished the time would go faster. He wasn't sure how much longer he could stand being around here. Though, the last few hours hadn't been as bad as the first few.

"I'm gonna walk," Grimmjow declared. Ulquiorra turned to him curiously, watching him stuff his useless cellphone back in his pocket. Where could he walk to? Well, his house wasn't _small_ in the least.

"Foolish man." Ulquiorra turned back to the kettle, wishing so much that he could make a cup of tea. It was cold in the kitchen, and practically every other room in the house besides the living room, where the fire was still flailing.

In truth, the Ciffer was fighting an inner-battle. He was trying to answer questions he couldn't find an answer too. This was making him rather impatient. It was the first time—in a long time—he had felt this way.

And he didn't like it.

Grimmjow sauntered around the black, marble-tiled front room. The stairs that led upstairs looked somewhat creepy in the dark.

He snorted, so what? He wasn't afraid of the dark. No, it would probably be more fitting to say he was afraid of breaking something again. Why did one man need such a large house? Starting up the stairs, he called back to the other man. "You said you and your dad were on bad terms. He still lives here?"

His voice echoed through the quiet house as he waited for an answer on the landing. The dead tone responded quieter, but still clear. "He's somewhere in Germany at the moment, last letter I received from him was from there, anyway."

Germany, what did a guy who did nothing for his money be somewhere that was known for its cars instead of tourist attractions? Well, that wasn't any of his business. His business was making his way through the hallways with the flashlight he still had in his hand.

"Sounds interesting," he called back. If Ulquiorra said anything after that, he didn't hear it.

Time to search for the booze.

Grimmjow smirked and rounded a corner. He would've checked the basement first, because that's where a lot of people kept their alcohol, but that would be too predictable for the Ciffer. He wouldn't keep it in an attic, or in the basement, or on the first floor. So, therefore, it would be on the second floor.

He came to this conclusion after a long day of thinking. Ulquiorra wasn't like normal people, so he had to think of the obviously-not-obvious. If that made sense. Now it was just a matter of finding the room.

He opened a door that was unlocked…

Bathroom.

It was dark, how could he tell?

He opened another one…

Library.

_How many books does this guy, f'n need?_

Yet another…

A…piano room?

_Didn't expect that one, _Grimmjow thought to himself.

He walked down the hall and slid open the door…

Ulquiorra's room.

Instead of shutting the door, Grimmjow smirked and peeked his head inside. It was…dull. His sheets were black, like it was in his own room. There were yet more books aligned on shelves. There was a balcony in this room with a glass sliding door. Though, he could tell he hadn't opened it for while because of the snow. Grimmjow shook his head; he needed to get back on task. Leaving the room, he shut the door softly and continued through the hall.

Finally, at the end of the hall was a locked door. Smirking, he fingered the tools he always kept near him. He thought the guy might've locked the door, but he was prepared. Out came the small twenty piece lock picking set.

Grimmjow pulled out the tension wrench he used more often so he could work with it in the dark. He also started working with one of the smaller picks into the lock. This would take much less time then looking for the key. He pressed at the first pin and swore as the metal broke within seconds. Cheap ass thing that Hiyori had bought him to replace the one she'd broke. Maybe one of the medium sized ones would work anyway.

After a few minutes of fiddling with the pins, and hushed cursing, he heard and felt the satisfying click of the pin setting up on the ledge.

And with that, he twisted the door handle.

"Shit," Grimmjow whispered happily. The room was like a fucking winery!

Along the walls were many bottles of alcohol varying from wines, to liquor, to daiquiris, even a few beers. And it looked like nothing had been touched for a long while.

"My lucky day," said Grimmjow as he walked into the room. He tucked the lock-picking set back in his pocket and started searching through the alcohol. Red wine? Nah, not strong enough. He needed a drink, and a drink he would get. He searched the shelves more, and then he saw a strange bottle.

_St. Vincent Rum_.

He looked at it, it sounded familiar..._Can't knock it till ya try it, right?_

Where had the idiot gone? Ulquiorra rolled his eyes as he waited for any announcements on the radio as he watched the fire carefully. He had placed two potatoes wrapped in aluminum in the coals to cook. He'd learned how from one of the useless, not so useless, articles online. He'd even found some bacon bits and onions to cook with it.

But Grimmjow hadn't turned up and it was now ten thirty. The house wasn't that big. Maybe he'd fallen asleep and frozen. Strangely, he felt a twinge of worry. He shrugged it off, listening as they made another report on the weather. Apparently the storm system had passed now, so only rescue crews or bright, strong sunlight, was all they needed.

Ulquiorra carefully reached into the fire and pulled out one of the potatoes. It smelled done. He started to unwrap it when Grimmjow came down the stairs. Briefly looking up, his face became a stony mask as he spotted the bottle in the man's hand. "Where did you find that?"

Grimmjow slightly stumbled down the last step and chuckled, seeming languid in his movements. Ulquiorra stood up, quickly taking the last potato out of the fire before it could burn. He turned back to Grimmjow who took another swig from the bottle, seeming to be very content as he plopped down onto the couch.

"Gotta gib you props, Ulquiorra. 'twas hardta find." His words were slurred together and Ulquiorra looked at the bottle. _St. Vincent Rum_. He had to find that one out of the rest? He, himself, didn't even drink that alcohol. Yet this man was drinking it straight out of the bottle.

"Stop it, Grimmjow," Ulquiorra warned, moving towards the Sexta to take the bottle away from him. Grimmjow smirked and moved the bottle from the Ciffer's reach. Ulquiorra sighed; the last thing he wanted was to be trapped in the house with a drunken Grimmjow.

"Sorry, Ulqui', I worked hardta geb dis. And dis is my reward fer da hard work."

"This could be counted as thievery."

Grimmjow lifted the bottle in somewhat of a cheering motion, "One up fer me den."

_"_And if you die of alcohol poisoning?" Ulquiorra answered, moving to the side of the chair slowly.

The drunk gave a loud laugh, taking another pull. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes. He really was stupid, wasn't he? He shouldn't have started drinking on an empty stomach to start with. Did he not know anything, though he claimed to be an experienced drinker? "How'd you get into the room anyway?"

"Thieves don't rebeal dier secrets," said Grimmjow. Ulquiorra closed his eyes and sighed.

"They can't talk correctly, either, then?"

"Are you calling be an idiot?"

"I didn't say that specifically, but yes, I am."

Grimmjow growled and stood up, setting the bottle of rum on the wooden table. Ulquiorra's face barely held any expression as Grimmjow moved towards him. When Grimmjow reached for his collar for the second time, Ulquiorra moved out of the way, making the man stumble.

"Trash."

"Bastard."

"Anything you say at the moment will not mean anything—you're drunk."

"Oh, I _know_ I am."

Well, at least he knew.

Ulquiorra stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned towards the front room. Grimmjow moved in front of him, blocking his path.

"Move—"

Without warning, the blue-haired thief crashed into Ulquiorra, sending both men to the floor. Ulquiorra hit the ground hard, and furrowed his eyebrows from the small pain throbbing from the back of his head. Grimmjow, now above the Ciffer, gazed at him drunkenly.

Damn it, he didn't think he'd actually find the alcohol, maybe there was some truth to Grimmjow's words of him being "the best."

"Get off me, Trash." Ulquiorra tried pushing Grimmjow off, but he proved to be quite strong, unfortunately.

"Murcielago…" Ulquiorra stopped at Grimmjow's sudden statement, making the blunette's lips curl into a small smirk. "It's been awhile since you've heard that name."

Ulquiorra was now showing no emotion; once again, he simply wanted the man off. Now.

"Jeagerjaques, you have four seconds to get off, fo—"

Before he could say anything further, soft, warm, and alcohol-tinted lips crashed onto his own. His eyes widened, shocked for the second time in the past two days. Grimmjow's hands held the Ciffer's wrists to the ground, declaring him ultimately immobile.

….three times now, the Ciffer had been lost for words. Where had this come from!

Ulquiorra moved his head to the side, but the Sexta only followed.

"Get off."

"Mmn."

Ulquiorra furrowed his brows and shifted his right leg, kicking his ankle. Hard. Grimmjow groaned and rolled off, and Ulquiorra took this chance to sit up and wipe his mouth. He gazed at the blue-haired man on the floor, and was surprised yet again when soon enough, he fell asleep.

The Ciffer stood still, breathing hard with his wrist against his lips. He closed his eyes, straightening himself out before moving towards the bottle of alcohol. Part of him wanted to drink and forget what happened for the time being, but the other part said he needed to rid the house of it.

He threw the bottle into the trash in the kitchen and walked back to the room, glancing at the still passed out Grimmjow on the floor. He shook his head, heading for the stairs for his room. When he shut the door behind him, he slid a book off his shelf and sat down, burying his thoughts into his studies.

What distracted him, however, was how fast his heart was racing still.

* * *

**Woo! *dancing* Chapter 7 xD We hope you liked it, we know we did :3 Please review and tell us what you think!**

**Is Grimmjow going to remember what happened when he wakes up? What will Ulquiorra do? Will the sun melt the snow or will they be rescued? Stay tuned to find out! Next chappy soon!**

**Review? :D**

**~NightDreamers**

**-Aoi&Willow **


	9. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

Deep blue eyes fluttered open slowly. Grimmjow blinked a few times before being overcome by a pounding headache. "Shit." He looked up at the ceiling through half-closed lids. When he slowly and painfully shifted his head towards the fire, he wondered why it was so low to the ground.

He rolled over, pushing himself off the floor. He vaguely remembered finding the Ciffer's alcohol the previous night…_St. Vincent Rum _was it? Damn, that was some powerful shit.

As the blunette staggered through the room, his body was aching everywhere…he felt like an old man, even though he was only 24. It'd been a while since he had a hangover this strong. Next time, he'd go lighter...maybe. Standing in the kitchen was Ulquiorra, wrapped in his black woolen coat and white pants; he was turned towards the coffee machine, probably wishing it would work. Grimmjow slowly walked to the refrigerator, looking for anything that would take this damn headache away.

"Oi, Ciffer. You got any pain pills?"

The man refused to look at him, instead turning to the trickle of water he had left running so the pipes wouldn't freeze. He turned it on higher and put a cup under it before answering, "After the act you pulled last night I thought it would be better to let you suffer. So I hid them, outside this time."

Grimmjow stared at him, lips curled. Whatever the hell he'd done couldn't have been that bad. Why the hell would the guy do such a thing anyway, he'd just find some other way to weaken the aches. "Tch, whatever." He growled, heading towards the 'fridge. The guy had, luckily enough, not hidden the gin so it was still where he'd last seen it.

He pulled out said bottle, ketchup, and vinegar. He grimaced, bending down to grab an egg from the bottom self. "Oi, Ciffer, got any pepper or Tabasco sauce?"

The other pointed to a cabinet next to the cups, so Grimmjow grabbed one of those while getting the spices. "Okay, let's see if I remember how to make this thing." He muttered under his breath as he cracked the egg into the glass.

"What are you doing?" Ulquiorra asked as the man continued on his project. His nose crinkled slightly at the smell coming from the cup as he came over.

"Making a Prairie Oyster. Like in all the movies, you know? Well, I guess you wouldn't." Grimmjow answered with a satisfied tone as he put one last bit of sauce in it.

"That's disgusting and illogical. Alcohol couldn't possibly get rid of a hangover."

"It works."

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes, barely able to stay in the same room with that horrid drink-if he could even call it that. Grimmjow watched as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned towards the living room. He hadn't made eye contact with him the entire morning. Well, that wasn't that long, but it was less than they usual shared. He looked down at the drink he made after mixing it all together. It looked…like the Ciffer said…disgusting. Grimmjow lifted the glass, turning it around.

"'Hell with it," he muttered to himself, going to the sink and pouring it down the drain. He figured that the pain in his stomach would be worse after drinking that, than this damn hangover.

After getting a small glass of almost frozen apple juice from in the refrigerator, he headed to the living room where Ulquiorra was gazing out the window, his head turned so all Grimmjow could see was his raven-black hair.

"How's the weather lookin' out there?"

"Look for yourself, trash."

Grimmjow had it. Whatever he'd done the night before couldn't have been this bad. He walked over to Ulquiorra and abruptly grabbed his shoulder, turning him around so he could try and figure out what the hell was going through that monotonous mind of his.

"What the fuck is the matter with y—"

…what. The. Hell.

Ulquiorra jerked his shoulder away and walked across the room, wrapping himself tighter in his woolen coat. Grimmjow only watched him as he went towards the door. When he disappeared around the corner, he heard the door click open and proceedingly heard more voices. The people at the door didn't even get the chance to knock.

Grimmjow lay down on the couch, covering his eyes as the sunlight hit them again. He couldn't have seen that, just couldn't have. With the voices coming from the entryway, it seemed the rescuers had finally arrived. "Yes, we knew how to take care of ourselves, we're fine." Grimmjow sneered at the words, yeah they coudl-but he couldn't remember half of it. "We do not need medical attention Kurosaki-san."

He flew to his feet at that name, biting back a curse as it jarred his head. He couldn't miss this though, only one man on the force had that name. He made his way to stand behind the small figure of Ulquiorra in the doorway. As he looked at the two in front of him, he grinned a feral look. "Carrot-top." He greeted mockingly as he looked at the orange hair.

Ichigo looked at him in shock before scowling deeply. "What are you doing here, Jeagerjaques?"

"Live here. So, they got you on the menial task of rescuing snowed-in people after your first failed arrest?"

Ignoring the restricting hand Shinji had put on his shoulder, Ichigo snapped at him, "I know it was you who broke into the place. You were the only one seen around there!"

"You'll never prove it." Grimmjow challenged the man who was now turning red with anger.

Ulquiorra looked between the two, annoyed, tired, and cold. He'd slept upstairs in his cold room the rest of the night because of…well…he didn't feel like reliving the entire incident. And it seemed Grimmjow didn't remember either, so everything was…okay, not fine.

"Whatever," Ichigo sneered, looking back to the owner of the house. Ulquiorra watched him with one brow raised. He had to admit, he was going through cabin fever himself. Though, for more reasons than one. He looked to Grimmjow, who was staring at said…"Carrot Top." He never thought it before, but Ichigo's head did indeed look like a carrot.

"Well, now that we see you're alright," said Shinji, his hand still holding onto Ichigo's shoulders in an attempt to hold him from instigating anything with the blunette, "let's get you two out of here. Your house is surrounded by six feet of snow, we had to use construction gear just to clear the door."

Grimmjow stole one more glance to Ulquiorra, who seemed annoyed at his comment of "living here." But, that's the story he gave to the police a few days prior, so at least he knew he was being consistent. But...he still wasn't sure if what he saw earlier was…

…was…was Ulquiorra…blushing?

He followed the man out, wondering how he was going to get back to Starrk's. The answer came in the form of a clear road and his jacket being tossed to him from the house. He , raising an eyebrow as Ulquiorra walked past him, again without meeting his eyes. "It would be useless if you froze after surviving a snow in."

Grimmjow snorted, shrugging it on and followed the other, waving a hand over his shoulder as they left the police to work on the snow. "So, where are we going?" He asked Ulquiorra, catching up to walk beside him.

"I am going to check on the restaurant. I'd assumed you were going to return to your actual home." Ulquiorra said in a monotone.

"Aw, now why would I do that? I still have to fix that cabinet." Grimmjow chuckled, feeling a need to goad the man though returning to Starrk's did seem like a good idea. His clothes stung, not to mention himself. But, the guy was just to much fun to mess with. He stretched and raised an eyebrow as Ulquiorra moved to the side. "What's up? Afraid I may dirty you?"

Casting a cold glare over his shoulder, Ulquiorra nodded to the path through the trees. "A shortcut, the first place we met if I remember correctly."  
Grimmjow smirked, coming over. "Wrong, we met at the middle school here."

"You're wrong, not me." Ulquiorra answered.

"Can't you just accept it?"

"We met here when we were twelve, you got caught in the thorns while dashing through here with Coyote and Jigura."

Grimmjow furrowed his brows. How would the…the Ciffer remember that when he had forgotten? He 'tched,' turning his head way before looking through the snow. So HE was right for once…twice…alright, Ulquiorra was right a lot, but that had nothing to do with it.

"Whatever," Grimmjow said. Ulquiorra turned a corner in the snowy forest path and before long, they were out, staring at the snowy streets of the city. Ulquiorra's restaurant…Los Nachos or something, was the opposite way from Starrk's place. So, he guessed this is where they parted ways. Ulquiorra hadn't stopped walking yet, like Grimmjow had, so it was easier for him to say what he really didn't want too.

Grimmjow turned towards his path. "Thanks."

If Ulquiorra heard it, he didn't know, because he kept walking the opposite direction. He didn't notice the hand unconsciously waving while its pale owner walked to the restaurant. Ulquiorra looked at his hand, sighed, and stuffed it back in his pockets.

So, life would go on normally.

Well, that's what the two of them thought, anyway.

* * *

Grimmjow growled as he shut the door to Starrk's place. He was damn cold, almost shivering. If Ulquiorra hadn't given him his coat…

Damn it, no more thinking about it. What's done was done, a favor to a thief was all it was—a favor that would have to be paid back, in the form of debts. Before he could even peel his frost-bitten coat off his body, he heard pounding coming from around the corner. Of course, it was Lilynette, her blonde hair whipping from side-to-side as she stopped a few feet before the blunette.

"Grimmjow!"

"What?"

"It's been three days! What do you mean, 'what?'" Lilynette asked angrily. Grimmjow sighed, peeling off his coat and setting it to the side. Luckily, he hadn't sensed that damn Hiyori anywhere. Thank God. He wouldn't be able to handle her shit at the moment. He wasn't into hurting women, even if they were little brats that deserved it once in a while (more than once, considering it was Hiyori.)

Lilynette smiled, something about her eyes said she was relieved. Grimmjow grinned slightly, humoring her. All he wanted to do was sit in front of the fire and thaw.

And that was exactly what he did.

He plopped down on the couch in front of the fireplace. Letting his fingers finish burning from the drastic change from cold to warm. Painful, but worth the warmth in the end. Soon, since his eyes were closed, he heard the sound of cushions being sat on from the opposite couch. He slit open his eyes, and then opened them fully when he noticed the Primera sitting in front of him.

"Where the hell've ya been?" the tone wasn't angry, more lazy and curious than anything else.

Grimmjow shrugged, leaning forward to toss another log on the fire. "I was heading back when a….friend of mine bailed me out when the cops started asking questions. The next morning, well, you saw the news reports." He laughed hollowly. "So now I owe him a new cabinet."

"Fixing stuff isn't your thing. You're more involved in the details." Starrk pointed out, not pressing the point that the man had never actually said where he was. "Well, it's good to have you back."

Grimmjow looked up at that tone, "You're not serious." He groaned as Starrk waved a paper in front of him. "When did we start getting requests on paper?"  
Starrk smirked slightly, "When Lilynette got tired of answering phones."

Snorting, Grimmjow took the order. Figured it would be her fault, she either liked what she was doing or threw a fit worthy of a rich brat.  
It was surprisingly easy to fall back into that way of thinking.

Though still, in the back of his mind memories of he, Starrk, and Nnoitra running through the forest during middle school, with wicked grins on their faces—passing a pale boy with raven hair and emerald eyes. He recognized him as a boy from his class—the memories ran through his mind like a train on railroad tracks.

Grimmjow furrowed his brows, not wanting to remember any more at the moment. That was a long time ago, and things changed over the years. At the age of 24 and having been through what he did, he learned a lot more than he would've in school. And, he was actually smarter than that Ciffer played him out to be.

That Ciffer.

What was he blushing for anyway? What had he done?

* * *

Ulquiorra surveyed around the restaurant. By now, the constructions workers had cleared the parking lots and entrances. He sighed. The food shouldn't' have been damaged, seeing as it was frozen. Now, other people's food, on the other hand, may be no good, so it would be best to open up the restaurant and start it up again as soon as possible.

He opened the door and stepped inside, looking around the darkness. The electricity, then, flipped back on. So that meant when he returned he would have electricity at the house as well. His emerald green eyes slid over to a window seat on the ground, but he peeled them away and immediately turned on the heater. It was a good thing this was a high-quality restaurant, or else it'd take even longer to warm the place.

With his coat still wrapped around him, Ulquiorra went to the phone, dialing his worker's numbers. First was Mashiro, then Yuzu, and after her were Tia, Izuru, and Momo. All of them said they could get to the restaurant within half and hour to start the place up again and they said it happily. Well, besides Tia. She harbored the "It doesn't matter, it's fine," tone.

Ulquiorra leaned against the counter to wait in the now warmth of the restaurant, peeling off his coat and setting it on the stool next to him. He began to pull off his black woolen scarf, leaving him in a black, long-sleeved collared shirt, white denim pants, and black shoes. After rolling his sleeves to his elbows, he ran his hand through his raven hair.

_Today will be-_

Before he could even finish the thought, Mashiro was in through the back door, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank goodness! I was so bored! You can never guess how bored I was! There was nothing, I mean _nothing_ to do!" She looked up at him and quickly unclasped her hands and stepped back. "I mean, I'm happy to get back to work Ulqui-kun!"  
He nodded, watching as she moved to set up the menus and tables. Soon a calmer Izuru and Tia joined her with Momo at the cutting tables. Ulquiorra was working beside her as Yuzu had not showed up yet.  
"We've already got a customer!" Mashiro called as she walked in, waving an order.

Ulquiorra sighed to himself. She always got excited over the most trivial things. It annoyed him, but he couldn't deny that she was good at what she did. Yuzu finally showed up after about an hour. She said that her older brother Ichigo was held up and he wouldn't let her walk. "Carrot-Top" as Grimmjow called him.

Grimmjow.

He furrowed his brows, pushing the man to the back of his mind. He was drunk at the time, and that was all there was to it. Ulquiorra went through the entire day in that state of mind, though he couldn't fathom why it bothered him so much.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was a thief. And that was all he'd ever be.

* * *

**K, so there's ****chapter 8~ They finally got out! Now life will turn to normal, right? Hm…. Maybe, maybe not. :) next chapter out soon~ Review please? :D**

**~NightDreamers. **


	10. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

Grimmjow scratched his neck as he walked down the sidewalk. He looked covertly at the houses around him and smirked in satisfaction. As expected, no one was home at nine a.m.

Now he just had to make sure he got the right house, but they all looked the same. Same traditional design, same coloring, same small temple in front of the house. He yawned, it was too early to be back at work. He didn't have a choice though really, well, he did but he'd rather not give Hiyori the satisfaction of being four days ahead of him on her work, even if that was only staking out places.

"Tch." He growled, flicking some hair out of his eyes as he came to a stop in front of a house that stood out even in this impressive and annoying place. Seriously, did he need a flame-like decoration on top of the house? Stupid old man.

Dismissing the fact that this over-done, yet simply expensive house was over decorated, Grimmjow flitted his eyes around to make sure no one was watching. Luckily, no one was. One never knew if some random guy was standing around, left behind by life.

The blunette slipped on his black gloves, turning onto Yamamoto's sidewalk. It was a long stretch to the house, and as expected, no cars were in the driveway. He made his way to the backyard, fixing the disguise he was using, a dog-catcher hat, atop his head. No matter what, animals always found their way into his life.

He shook his head and climbed onto the back porch. A house like this was bound to have an alarm-system. That was basic stuff. Grimmjow just needed to find out what _type_ of alarm it was. He smirked as the memory of him breaking into the Ciffer's house pushed its way to front position of his mind. He shook his head once more. That was the last person he needed to be thinking about.

His eyes skimmed the side of the doorway—there it was. In between the spaces was a wire going all the way from the ground, to the top of the door. He pulled out his pocket knife and kneeled to the ground, cutting the base of the wire before hearing a crackle. Grimmjow nodded to himself and moved to the door, picking the lock prior to its click. He grinned and opened the door, his light footsteps tapping on the shining wooden floor. He circled the bottom half of the house and then growled to himself—where the hell could it be!

Resorting the less desirable route of walking up the stairs, he slowly, but casually walked around the landing, closing all the curtains possible before starting his search. He wasn't going to get caught over something so stupid again, dammit. Grimmjow then, and only then, went on to check the rest of the rooms. The 'greatest officer of our history' hadn't locked any of the doors. Even the younger, maybe more pompous, Ulquiorra had remembered to do that.

"Damn!" He cursed out loud this time, angered that he couldn't keep his mind on the mission. All he had to do was find a stupid _tea set_ and get out of there, preferably relocking the door and making it look like no one had been there. Where would a man keep a tea set as old as himself? Not in his bedroom, maybe an inner hallway? House was big enough.

Letting out an annoyed breath, the thief moved into the closest one and grinned widely. Of course he was right. Next mission, make sure he didn't leave any evidence. Making sure his gloves were on correctly, he moved forward and tried the handle. Even this was unlocked, so much for being careful. He carefully removed it and even more cautiously placed the fragile cups in his bag. Thankfully he wouldn't have to run. Hopefully. But if he did, even shards of this would be worth it. He was disgusted, who would pay 293,485._14 _yen for a set of cups? And being very exact on the fourteen? What the hell.

Grimmjow shrugged it off as he closed the cabinet and made his way quickly back out of the house. As he locked the door he heard a very, very quiet beep. With a growing feeling of seething anger, he turned to look over his shoulder at a separately wired camera.

_That fucking _bastard!

He slammed the door and turned, just before a siren was heard throughout the area. Grimmjow growled and sprinted off through the yard. Damn it! _Damned fence!_ He spun around and saw the orange haired officer. He growled, but put his hands up as Ichigo, and another officer circled around him. He growled and knelt to the ground, dropping his bag with the tea set next to him, careful not to break the merchandise. He didn't want to have to pay for that as well.

"Damn it! _EASY_ carrot-top!" Grimmjow shouted to the young officer. Ichigo smirked and dug his knee into his back.

"You should've been more careful, Grimmy. Yamamoto's cameras alert the police station if someone breaks in." Ichigo shut the handcuffs around Grimmjow's wrist and pulled him up with the blonde officer's help. He growled once more as they lead him to the squad car and pushed him inside. Ichigo slid into the passenger seat while the blonde one, the one who was at Ulquiorra's, took the wheel. They turned off the siren and Ichigo sighed.

"You've really done it this time, Jeagerjaques."

"Fuck off." Grimmjow hissed. He leaned his head against the back of the seat and closed his eyes. This wasn't fucking happening. This had to have been one of the worst days ever.

All of this because he couldn't get that damn Ciffer off his mind.

_Shit._

_

* * *

_

"Ciffer-san."

Ulquiorra looked up at the timid voice of his best male waiter, Izuru Kira, the only male besides him on 'council'. He had been recommended by a man who had been his sempai in high school. "Yes Kira-san?"

"A cop car just drove by very slowly and it worried some of the customers." Izuru's wide, sky blue eyes held no questions, which was one of the reasons Ulquiorra had agreed to take him on, only concern.

He sighed though, this should have been expected. Leading the officials to believe a known criminal lived with him had not been to wise a move. Too late to take that careless decision now. Just as he opened his mouth, Yuzu's voice rose an octave in the kitchen. Resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose, he made his way into the steamy room and came to stand beside the unaware woman with Kira behind him.

"Um, yes this is Los Noches," The Kurosaki squeaked.

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed at the voice on the other end, _"Yeah, I know where I called." _Grimmjow's rough voice barked out. _"Put Murcielago on the phone."_  
Yuzu's eyes widened. "We don't ha-"

_"Ulquiorra dammit! Hey, wait the hell up, Strawberry! My time's not up yet! What do you mean that's your sister?_" His voice took on a visible edge of nervousness as he said these words.

_"Just, can you give the phone to Ulquiorra? Please."_

Ulquiorra tried not to smirk at this as Yuzu gazed up at him with confused. "It's the police station."

He took the phone, ignoring the slightly worried looks his two employees were giving him. "That is not how you should speak to my workers if you want help."

_"Shut up,"_ Grimmjow growled.

"Oh?"

_"Look…I messed up, alright? I was on a…look, you know what I'm getting at."_

"Do I?" he was having too much fun with this. He leaned against the counter, surprised at how…comfortable he was talking to this man, considering all that had happened…he shook his head. He needed to get that out of his mind.

_"Ulquiorra, look, I need help."_

"And you called me?"

Ulquiorra heard Grimmjow growl and his eyes furrowed softly. What was this sentiment that was flooding his chest? He must be getting sick or something, it was about time, it was the middle of winter, of course.

_"Can…would you….bail me out?" _

Ulquiorra knew that question would come up, and of course he had plenty of money to do so. And he could also tell how much that hurt Grimmjow's pride to just ask a question like that. He also wondered why he was the first person the blunette would call. He shook his head, and his mood gradually grew grim.

"And you think I should after that stunt you pulled the other night?" that was the last thing he intended to bring up, but for some reason, he couldn't stop himself.

_"Damn it, what stunt! Fuck, leave me alone Kurosa—"_ the line went dead then, and Ulqui let the phone linger to his ear a little longer than needed. He slowly set the phone back on the receiver. Grimmjow actually expected him to help after…after _that?_

He looked at Yuzu and Izuru, and then at the rest of the staff. Surely the conversation hadn't been that loud. He sighed, casting a glance at Yuzu who was biting her lip and Kira who was trying is hardest not to look at him. "It was just a fri-" The sound of disbelieve annoyed him, "A former partner."

They all nodded wisely and continued on their way. Annoying—but loyal—snoops.

* * *

**We apologize for the snow boys! Please don't curse us with anymore of our own! Besides that, Grimmjow's arrested and Ulquiorra is faced with the choice of bailing him out or not! And the whole issue hinges on something Grimmjow can't remember. Will it work out? Will anyone at the restaurant catch on? Please review!**  
**~NightDreamers**


	11. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

Grimmjow ran his fingers through his thick blue hair. What the hell was he going to do now? As his blue eyes scanned around the jail cell, seething anger once again snaked up his chest. He called Ulquiorra, but he wasn't sure if he would even come. Because of the _stunt_ he pulled the other night.

What fucking stunt!

Grimmjow leaned back against the gray walls, his eyes shut. He was in the back of the police station. Others were there as well, just not in his cell. That was a good thing for them, because if anyone felt like picking a fight, they would get one. And they'd lose.

He sighed. There was no time for moping around, even though that's about all he felt like doing at the moment. This was the first time he'd been caught red-handed. And it was for stupid stuff he would usually think about. What stunt did he pull that Ulquiorra would hate him more than he already did in the first place? Well, he wasn't sure if Ulquiorra actually _hated_ him or not, but it sure damn seemed like it.

Though, he had to admit, it felt like Ulquiorra was warming up to him a bit before that stunt.

Wait.

Grimmjow squeezed his eyes shut. Alright, so there was something he did when he drank the St. Vincent Rum…the next morning Ulquiorra practically treated him like he carried the plague. And he was blushing.

Grimmjow was obviously drunk…and Ulquiorra was blushing…

Grimmjow barked out a laugh making the officers in the front office turn to him, roll their eyes, and then turn back.

"Fuck, _that's_ what he was so worried about?" Grimmjow laughed to himself. He couldn't help but let a grin spread across his lips. What he was wondering was what the hell possessed him to do that. He stopped laughing slowly and leaned back again. Now that he thought about it…well, he wasn't quite sure what to think.

Now he had nothing to do except wait for the unlikely event of Ulquiorra coming to bail him out or for one of Los Lobos to realize he wasn't showing up. He growled, stretching, he had a very long, boring time ahead of him.

* * *

It had been nagging him since he had left Los Noches, Grimmjow called for help and he decided to do nothing. Ulquiorra had rationalized it would do the thief good to be stuck in a cell for a couple days, but it hadn't been more then a few hours and his resolve was wavering. Fortunately it was too late for him to act on his changing thoughts. Everyone except for the night guard would be gone from the station by now and he had no wish to deal with Lisa Yadomaru and her troop any more then he had to.

He paused on the path, hands in his pockets as he looked up at the branches of the sleeping trees. He had walked his path as a child, and now as an adult, and he still kept meeting the same people. How monotonous the world had been. But now that same person was causing such commotion, it was almost a relief.

Ulquiorra shook his head, berating himself for becoming so sentimental for a moment. He turned and continued on to the looming, empty house.

When he finally arrived home, he unlocked the door and slipped through, not even causing a stir with the dogs, which usually grew anxious with glee when he arrived home. He closed the door behind him, hearing a click as he did. The house seemed…empty now. Last night was his first actually night alone since Grimmjow had been staying with him. He didn't know why, but he enjoyed the quite before that blunette came. Now the silence was…unwelcoming.

He shook his head again. These thoughts were beginning to annoy him. He slowly walked towards the stairs, unbuttoning his black shirt as he did. A shower would do him good—he needed some time to think. He opened the door to the bathroom and slipped off his shirt, in the mirror, a pale chest shown itself back. He sighed once, before stripping himself of the rest of his clothes and letting the hot water drip down his skin.

He couldn't stop his mind from contradicting. Should he help Grimmjow? Or should he leave him behind? The second option seemed so much more rational than the first. Grimmjow already owed him plenty in debts—so there was no reason for him to help.

Ulquiorra close his eyes once more, and the feeling of Grimmjow's warm lips on his surfaced once again, as it had been for the last few days. This was nonsense, absolute nonsense. He slammed his fist against the glass door, and only shook as he let the water fall down his head, his raven hair sticking to his skin.

_This is nonsense._

* * *

Ulquiorra walked into the station early the next morning, the time where the two sets of guards were changing. He stood off to the side as they bid 'good mornings' and 'good nights' to each other. He looked up, knowing which cell they would have put Grimmjow in if they know him as well as they acted. The one with a tauntingly clear view of the door. He was surprised to see a blond man tip his hat at the scowling Grimmjow in a teasing manner.

He walked over to them quietly, raising an eyebrow as he caught the gist of their conversation. The blond was a friend of some sort that Grimmjow was trying to coerce into getting him out. Such as he had done to Ulquiorra.

Shaking the twinge of jealousy, he leaned against the wall, waiting to be noticed.

"Look, Grimm, it's not like we have the money to bail you out. It would be the same case with 'Yori or 'Zayel."

Grimmjow curled his lip in annoyance. "Dammit, Kisuke, why do you have to be right all the time?"

'Kisuke' grinned, shrugging. "It's my job."

The blunette started to growl something back when his eyes alighted on Ulquiorra. His face spilt into a wide and sly grin. "Didn't think you'd show up Ulqui-orra." He called, causing his companion to turn and lift an eyebrow at the sight of the rich man glaring at them. "Changed your mind, eh?"

"I never said if I was coming or not," Ulquiorra replied coldly, uncrossing his arms o walk over. "And refrain from saying my name in such an annoying way."

Kisuke watched the exchange, a small smile on his face. "So, Grimm, gonna introduce me to your friend?" He goaded.

"You know who the hell he is," Grimmjow replied, his mood not dulled.

Ulquiorra sighed, turning to the apparent thief. "Ulquiorra Ciffer. He was living with me for three days."

"Kisuke Urahara." The man bowed over has cane, grey-green eyes flashing. "Grimmjow's been living with me and my partner for the last five years."

"Interesting," Ulquiorra stated. "I'm still trying to decide if should really bail you out or not."

Grimmjow smirked slyly. "Yer here, aren't ya?"

There was silence from the Ciffer then, and the blonde turned away from Grimmjow and started walking around towards the exit. "Later boys, I have things to do." He turned to Grimmjow who was slightly glaring at the man. "Good luck, Grimmy."

"Don't fuckin' call me that," he replied in an almost playful tone. Ulquiorra looked between the two, and then turned over to the desk, not sharing any eye-contact with the blunette. It'd been a long night of thinking and trying to convince himself not to come. Well, that obviously failed—he put Tia in charge of the restaurant for the day, taking the day off to do this.

He walked up to the front desk, "How much?"

A raven-haired man that looked like he could be of noble ability glanced up at Ulquiorra, and he scrolled across the compute screen. He looked back to the Ciffer, who was barely hanging onto his patience.

"166886.81 yen."

Ulquiorra slipped his wallet out of his back woolen jacket and handed the man a credit card. He still couldn't believe he was doing this, but as he swiped the card, it all became real. He wasn't worried about the money issue (even though there really wasn't an issue), it was the _Grimmjow_ issue.

One of the guards unlocked the cell and slid it open, and Grimmjow walked out of it wearing a smirk across his lips. Ulquiorra stuffed his hands back in his pockets before walking towards the front door with Grimmjow at his heels. It was a long, silent walk home, and Ulquiorra was surprised at how quiet the thief was actually being. It sort if freaked him out a bit. Especially since he was still following him. Grimmjow could have left any time, but he didn't. And Ulquiorra tried to figure out why he wasn't telling him to leave.

When they finally reached the house, Ulquiorra unlocked the door and walked in, slipping off his shoes and coat. Grimmjow did the same, taking off his own coat he retrieved from the station. Ulquiorra started to the kitchen and taps of feet on the surface followed him, he raised a brow, and before he could actually make it to the kitchen, fingers wrapped around his wrist and flung him around, his back hitting the wall.

"Wha—"

Warm lips cut Ulquiorra from speaking. His eyes grew wide as Grimmjow's hands held his wrists to the wall. W-what was this! Grimmjow slipped his knee between Ulquiorra's legs, pinning him against he wall even more. A shocked Ciffer took a sharp intake of breath when Grimmjow's lips lifted from his slightly, and he began to speak, but the blunette's lips crashed back onto his.

Grimmjow smirked as Ulquiorra's eyes slowly shut. His suspicions were correct. He slowly released his wrists and cupped the Ciffer's cheek while his other hand snaked down his waist, playing with the bottom of his shirt before resting his cold hands on his the pale small of his back. Grimmjow nibbled his lip, and Ulquiorra refused to open his mouth. Instead, he pushed against Grimmjow's chest with his pale hands.

"You are a very annoying and undignified person." He said a slight snarl behind his words. "What the hell are you doing?"

Grimmjow grinned, noticing neither his hand on the man's face, nor the one on his waist, had been removed. "Confirming my suspicion. You assume I don't think things through but I do."

"I don't see why-" Ulquiorra started again, and Grimmjow was pleased by his angry tone. Finally, some emotion. But he cupped a hand over the pinned man's mouth and leaned forward.

"Admit it, Ulquiorra, you liked it." He breathed against the white cheek. He watched carefully, but all the emotion seemed to have left again. Grimacing, he pressed one more kiss on the now resisting lips before turning towards the kitchen. "So, now that we have power I bet I can find something a lot more tasteful to eat." He smirked over his shoulder to catch the glare thrown his way. "I can cook too, bet ya didn't know that."

He was rewarded by silence, but it was a quiet filled with resentment. He sighed, shoulders relaxing. Maybe being arrested had been worth the look on the Ciffer's face when he kissed him.

* * *

Ulquiorra glanced back to the kitchen as another loud swear and a burst of fire was viewed from the door. He had called Tia to say he was not returning as planned, he didn't trust the man alone in his house. It had been half an hour since the scene in the hall and the man was still cooking.

That act had been…unexpected.

He turned to the kitchen and watched as Grimmjow made some sort of rice dish with chicken. Ulquiorra had no idea what possessed him to actually let him stay. He hadn't said a word to him since…about ten minutes ago. Grimmjow walked around the house like he had the advantage, but Ulquiorra couldn't do anything about it. He was stuck leaning against the wall outside of the kitchen.

Grimmjow knew where Ulquiorra was, partially because he could see his shoulder and raven hair. Grimmjow smirked, well, this was definitely not what he was expecting out of his day, but no one ever knew what would become of ones day.

* * *

**WOOT! *dancing* We enjoyed writing this chapter a lot :D we hope you enjoyed reading! So, now that Grimmy has taken the "offensive" one could say, what's going to happen next? Find out next chappy! Please review!**

**~NightDreamers. **


	12. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

Emerald eyes were sternly set on the large front yard of his home. The sun had practically melted all of the snow that had piled up over the last few weeks. A black bird, not far from the man standing on his back porch, landed on a tree branch, picking at the slightly blooming Sakura petals. It'd be spring soon, his favorite season.

Ulquiorra Ciffer sighed and sipped at his morning 'green tea, it'd been two days since Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, also known as the "Sexta Thief," came back to his home. The previous day, Ulquiorra had only seen him for an hour at most, because he had disappeared somewhere while he himself was running the restaurant. He had no idea where the blue haired man had gone, and he didn't care….okay, maybe he was a little curious—but curiosity and caring were two totally different things.

He turned away from the window and walked back to his chair. He would be thankful to be rid of this cold weather. It had a strange effect on humans that he did not enjoy in any way. Clamping down on the yawn that wanted to pull free, it wasn't even that late in the day. He had attempted to go to Los Noches only to be turned back at the door by two very short, very stern cooks telling him that he looked like death warmed over. He had insisted he was fine but they had still not allowed him in.

Ulquiorra looked up as the door opened up and frowned. "What are you doing?"

Grimmjow looked at him through mud covered, limp bangs. "Taking a shower." He snarled, wiping the muck out of his face and slipping out of his shoes. Ulquiorra started to stand but the thief waved him off, "You've got hardwood floors, and it'll wash off in no time. I know where the shower is and remember the hot water trick."

Ulquiorra scowled at the brown back of the man leaving tracks up the steps. Why was everyone treating him like an invalid? This wouldn't do, now there was mud all across his floor, but even though he would normally clean up such a thing, well, he didn't really have the energy to do so. He leaned back against the couch, wearing his white pants and a green collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He reached over and grabbed the remote from off the dresser and clicked on the TV. The weather channel…no, too boring. The trash meteorologists never got the forecasts right.

The doorbell chimed and Ulquiorra sighed. If it was one of his employees asking him to come back to work, then he would just have to pull the "I told you so," speech. As he walked to the door he noticed an ache in his legs and back. What, was he turning into an old man now? And he could even feel a headache begin to form. He sighed and twisted the knob, opening the door to see a man with long silver, almost white hair and a man with long brunette hair tied in a low ponytail that hung over his right shoulder.

"Ich bon froh, jemand zu hause. Sie sind geschehen wurde, um Ulquiorra Ciffer, oder?"

He blinked, recognizing the language as German coming from the brunette's mouth, but not understanding. All he had got was his name. "Um, yes, I'm Ulquiorra." He said, immediately hating the confused tone in his voice.

The two men looked at each other, "Sicherlich er spricht Deutsch," The white haired one said, also confused. His companion shrugged and they both turned back to Ulquiorra with apologetic looks. "Ihr vater schickte uns. Haben sie jemand, der übersetzen kann?"

Ulquiorra shook his head, trying to make them understand he did not speak their language. He shifted his weight to the other leg, trying not to reach down and rub his knee joint. The first speaker scratched the back of his head, a chagrined look on his face. "Shunsui Kyoraku ist mein name. Das ist mein partner Jūshirō Ukitake. Wir kunsthändler."

The Japanese man pieced together the sounds to discover this was two of his father's connections, Kyoraku Shunsui and Ukitake Jushiro. He inwardly groaned, couldn't his father have sent warning so he could get someone who spoke German?

So what exactly was he supposed to do now? No one he knew spoke German besides his father…considering he was in Germany. He knew nothing of the language because he never had the desire to learn. Well there—

"What the hell is going on here?" Grimmjow's rough voice echoed throughout the front room and all three men turned to see the blunette sporting…slacks, a pair of black shoes, and a blue shirt rolled up to his elbows. Ulquiorra gave him a strange look and sighed, all hopes of keeping this a secret from his father gone. Well, it wasn't like Grimmjow was going to be here for much longer, surely he would leave soon.

"These are…two people my father sent from Germany to look at our art. I believe, anyway." He was still bewildered at how easy it was to talk to this man, considering all that's happened…Ulquiorra shook his head ever so slightly. "And I can't understand what they are saying." He hated admitting it, but what else was there to do in a situation such as this?

"German, huh?" Grimmjow stepped down the stairs, walked across the black marble tiles, and practically pushed Ulquiorra out of the way. "Oi, wer Sie sind und was machst du hier?"

Ulquiorra stood to the side, genuinely shocked at what was coming out of Grimmjow's mouth. He spoke German? He stuffed his hands in his white pockets, his arms beginning to ache. Even for the monotonous Ciffer, this was too much to happen in mid-morning. He wasn't sure why, but he felt a bit dizzy as he listened to the silver-haired man chuckle.

They continued to speak in German, and the tone of Grimmjow's voice said that he was talking seriously. Ulquiorra wasn't quite sure what they were talking about but it when the two German subordinates of his father looked to Ulquiorra, he cocked a brow as they nodded. Grimmjow began to shut the door but the brunette, Shunsui Kyoraku, rested his palm on the door and smiled at the Ciffer and blunette.

"Wir kommen wieder morgen, Herr Ciffer, ich hoffe, Sie bald zu gut fühlen."

Ulquiorra only watched as Grimmjow shut the door entirely and turned to him. He frowned as the blunette's palm still rested on the door while he studied him. He couldn't quite read his deep blue eyes, but he also tried to dismiss the thought that slipped through his mind. He must be…tired is all, which was the only reason he thought of how…how good the blunette looked in that particular outfit. He shook his head once again (he seemed to be doing that a lot more now a days) and turned to walk to the living room. Yes, he was very curious about what the three men had conversed about, but he didn't enjoy the way Grimmjow was studying him.

Grimmjow took his forearm and cocked a brow before turning him around and resting his palm on his forehead. Ulquiorra's eyes widened, and he did his best to keep his look uncaring, but this was strange, the sensation of Grimmjow's skin on his—

"Oi, Ciffer. You're running a fever."

Ulquiorra stared at him before brushing the hand off. "Impossible, I never get sick."

"It's attitudes like that that usually make it worse." Grimmjow snorted, slinging his arm around the shorter man's shoulders and steering him towards the stairs. "Listen, if a guy who's never seen you before can tell something is up, you're sick. Hopefully he's right and it's only a fever. Those two speak fast and I don't want to have to deal with them more then I need to."

Glaring up at him, Ulquiorra tried to shake loose but the arm closed tighter as they walked up the stairs. "Uh-uh, you're gonna rest." Grimmjow snickered. "You're worse than child I swear."

This was a side Ulquiorra had never seen from the violent man. He was used to the annoying and sometimes cruel mentality, not caring and almost gentle. "Are you sure you are not the one with the fever?"

"Sure I'm sure. Now shut it before I decide to pull out some home remedies." Grimmjow barked as they neared the bedroom. "I'm gonna stay home from work just so you stay in bed so at least act thankful."

Ulquiorra stopped, in turn making Grimmjow stop as well. "Speaking of work, why are you dressed like that for thievery?"

Grimmjow smirked and practically pushed him into his bedroom. Not appreciating being treated like a ragdoll, Ulquiorra turned to see Grimmjow unbuttoning his blue shirt. Ulquiorra rolled his eyes and turned towards his room balcony. He needed some fresh air; it was starting to feel stuffy.

"What, you think I'm just a thief? I have a real job, y'know."'

"Oh, you mean stealing won't hold you for a living?" The sarcastic tone Ulquiorra used made the blunette frown—his shirt now unbuttoned to his middle abdomen. He walked towards Ulquiorra again, and pulled him off his balcony, shutting the glass screen door behind him. Well, then. There was the violent Grimmjow again, Ulquiorra noted. Why was he even putting up with this now?

"Don't give me that look asshole." Grimmjow growled as he locked said glass door. "If I'm staying home I've got to make some calls, might as well be comfortable. He stretched, back muscles rippling. "You stay in bed. I'm gonna see if you've got any soup."

Ulquiorra scowled at him, reasoning it was this supposed sickness that was the cause of his flushed face. "When did this become the place you call 'your home'?"

Grimmjow's mocking voice came through the door he somehow locked and jammed. "When I saw how much food you had stored. Now, get into that bed."

"You're worse than a mother."

Grimmjow's laughter went with him down the stairs as Ulquiorra reluctantly followed the issued orders. He hated listening to inferior people.

Grimmjow ran a hand through his clean hair with relief. That was the last time he'd ever go on site. He would make those calls too but first, "How rich do I want this?"

By the time Grimmjow was finished making the soup, twenty minutes had past. He didn't really like chicken soup himself, but he heard it was good for colds. Gods, he didn't even know the stiff Ciffer _could _get sick. With that ego he held, it never crossed his mind. He loved messing with the guy, but he wasn't too fond of the idea of having to take care of the guy. But, he felt he owed the Ciffer for, really, all he'd done up to now. And he hated owing debts.

But yet, he couldn't shake the feeling of how good it felt to kiss the man.

Ulquiorra sat in in bed, curled up under the covers. His head hurt, aches and pains sprang from his joints unpredictably. And he felt his lids getting heavier. It'd been a long time since he'd last been sick. And there really wasn't much he could do besides lay there. He felt like a little child.

And it didn't make him feel any better that the blunette would be the one to "take care of him."

He was slightly annoyed at the comfort the warm blankets around him were giving. The fact this had happened at all was the most aggravating part. He yawned and regretted it as it sent a sharp pain through his head. Curling up in the unfragranced sheets, his stomach curled at the smell coming up the stairs. He knew he should eat, but he wasn't sure he would be able to stomach anything the way his insides were rolling. Ulquiorra closed his eyes and took some steadying breaths; even if it felt like he was dying he knew it would pass. It was most likely a stomach virus he had caught from someone on the street.

"Oi, wake up." He winced at the rough voice.

"Shut up will you?" He answered coldly before tightly sealing his mouth from anything else that might come out.

The dry chuckle sent chills over him though as the blankets were pulled back, "Testy aren't ya?" Grimmjow mocked, but his eyes seemed to hold a small amount of concern. "This stuff probably makes you feel like heaving up everything you've had for the last week,"

Ulquiorra glared up at him, skin paler hen usual, "What a charming image."

"Shut up stupid, talking won't help. But you should eat something so you don't go puking your stomach or something."

Really, he couldn't put it a different way?

"Leave me alone, Grimmjow," he huffed. He wanted to sleep, not eat. When he looked down at the soup that had just been put on his laugh, Grimmjow rolled his eyes and sat on the side of his bed. Ulquiorra continued to glare, even though it hadn't had the least bit effect on the blunette. Grimmjow leaned forward, a smug smirk spread across his lips as he brushed them against Ulquiorra's cheek.

"Ya get better, ya hear me kid?"

* * *

**Alright chpt 11 out! Obviously lol so, basically here's how this works—practically anything we have Grimm and Ulqui do, we end up doing. We gave them snow—we were snowed in—poor Ulqui-kun is sick, and it just so happens the both of us got sick -.- **

**Aoi: MAYBE if we make them get a million dollars, we'd get a million buckaroonies!**

**Willow: Sissy…Ulqui-kun's already rich…**

**Aoi: Aw…boo D':**

**Willow: ^-^"**

**:D Review! We'd love to hear from ya! **

**~NightDreamers**

**Translations (Says Google Translater!):**

**"Ich bon froh, jemand zu hause. Sie sind geschehen wurde, um Ulquiorra Ciffer, oder?"—I'm glad someone's home. You wouldn't happen to be Ulquiorra Ciffer, would you?" **

**"Sicherlich er spricht Deutsch."- "Certainly he speaks German."**

** "Ihr vater schickte uns. Haben sie jemand, der übersetzen kann?"- "Your father sent us. Do you have someone who can translate?**

**"Shunsui Kyoraku ist mein name. Das ist mein partner Jūshirō Ukitake. Wir kunsthändler."- "Shunsui Kyoraku is my name. This is my partner Jūshirō Ukitake. We're art dealers."**

**"Oi, wer Sie sind und was machst du hier?"- "Oi, who are you and what are you doing here?"**

**"Wir kommen wieder morgen, Herr Ciffer, ich hoffe, Sie bald zu gut fühlen." – "We'll be back tomorrow, Mr. Ciffer, I hope you get to feeling well soon."**


	13. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

A soft moan filled the quiet room as the wind blew calmly outside. The curtains off the Ciffer's balcony swayed slightly as he was pulled into a hard, warm chest.

"S-stop it, Grimmjow…" he tried pushing the man away but to no avail. Grimmjow crashed his lips onto his own, and the world seemed to spark. The blunette ran his hand down the Ciffer's neck, causing him to shiver, and initially make him smirk. Ulquiorra sighed softly, never had he shown this amount of emotion to anyone in his life—and he never planned too, until now.

Grimmjow's lips were forceful as he pushed Ulquiorra into a wall; he nibbled on his bottom lip before trailing them down his pale cheek and down his cold neck that slowly warmed against Grimmjow's lips. He bit his neck, causing Ulquiorra to fist his thick blue hair. There was something wrong about this, but his mind was so fuzzy he couldn't figure out what.

"What's wrong, Ciffer?" Grimmjow asked huskily, his lips now against Ulquiorra's ear. "You seem startled, I know you like it," He nibbled.

"S-shut up, trash. And let go," he replied breathily. Grimmjow smirked as there was no attempt to push him away. He kissed him yet again and Ulquiorra's legs began to feel like jello.

_Stop this. _

Ulquiorra's lids fluttered open and he was overwhelmed by a sudden headache. What had that been? His eyes circled around the room, it was midday now, and a bird swooped down and sat on the balcony, poking its beak into the bird feeder. It had begun to rain then, and the bird fluttered off. How long had he been out?

He stared at the ceiling, still perplexed that he'd had a dream like that. He felt his pale cheeks grow warm and he turned over. He felt better than he had before, but his head still ached. The pain that was poking through his joints had left and he was able to sit up fully without creaking of bone. There had to have been a reason…he looked down at his attire. He was wearing white pajama pants and a black t-shirt. He hadn't remembered changing, and began to wonder how it exactly happened.

"Yo, Ciffer," said a rough voice after he opened the door. Ulquiorra frowned and Grimmjow cocked a brow. "The hell, ya just woke up after two days a' sleepin' and ya give me a look like that?"

Ulquiorra's eyes widened slightly and he pushed off the covers. Before he could so much as swing his legs over the side of the bed though, Grimmjow was there. The man's brows furrowed as he placed a gentle hand on the cold shoulder. "No ya don't, idiot." He growled, holding the smaller man in place with only one limb. "You're not jumping into action after getting over being as sick as you were. You'll pass out and end up with a concussion."

That earned him a glare and he chuckled, then, making sure the man wouldn't get up; he turned and held out a cup of warm broth. Ulquiorra took it, relishing the warm feeling on his hands before sipping at it. "How long was I out of action?" He asked in a quiet, annoyed voice.

"Two days, like I said." Grimmjow answered, leaning against the wall. "And let me say you had some messed up fever dreams." The smirk he gave left Ulquiorra with a worried feeling. "As for the art dealers, Shun and Ju were just waiting for you to wake up. I suggest you call them and schedule a meeting. With yours truly as a translator."

Ulquiorra almost smiled at the mock bow that accompanied that statement. And that startled him. So he ignored it, choosing a different topic. "Shun and Ju?" He asked coldly.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, "That's no way to talk to someone who played your nurse but in answer to your question, yes. We've become rather good friends. Helps that I'm the only one in the area who speaks German." He smirked, the look made Ulquiorra turn away, worry for what he might do coming into his mind. "They also know my mother, go figure."

Ulquiorra turned back to him, shocked. "How?"

"Their friends of my father's," he waved his hands. "Don't need ta worry 'bout that though."

He wasn't worrying about anything besides the restaurant—ignoring Grimmjow's orders, so for waving away Grimmjow's hand when he stood and headed for the hallway telephone. He dialed the number to Los Noches and listened as it rang. When Mashiro answered, he frowned.

"Mashiro-san, what are you doing taking calls?" he asked. She gasped at the voice and he sighed when she shouted across the restaurant "Ciffer-san is really alive!"

"How are you feeling, boss?"

"Fine, that's beside the point though. How is Los Noches doing?" this was the one thing besides Grimmjow invading his dreams he was worried about.

"Just fine! No need to worry—No Kira-san! He ordered Sushi not fried rice! That was the other guy!"

_How reassuring,_ Ulquiorra inwardly groaned. "Where's Tia?" He asked, slightly dreadful as he heard Grimmjow coming up behind him. If that man tried anything, he wasn't sure what he'd do.

Mashiro hissed something at one of the lower level servers before returning. "Oh, she and Momo are sick too! But me, Izuru, and Yuzu have it handled. But what about you Ulquiorra?" A tone of worry entered her voice. "When I called yesterday some gruff sounding man answered."

He was about to answer when the phone was taken out of his hands. Grimmjow grinned at him as he said calmly, "Ulquiorra is a bit busy. He'll be in tomorrow though, unless something comes up."

Ulquiorra heard Mashiro squeal something but Grimmjow hung up before he could get back on the line. "What are you doing?" He hissed.

"Look, you need rest. And if I have to lie to get someone to listen, well, it's not a first." He grinned, placing a rough kiss on the man's lips before he could retort. "By the way," He grinned at the angered, but slightly longing face. "You talk in your sleep when you're sick."

Ulquiorra looked to the side, pulling away from Grimmjow and stuffing his hands in his pockets while trying the hide the redness in his cheeks. "Ridiculous."

Grimmjow followed the Ciffer down the stairs and into the kitchen with a smirk. Ulquiorra ducked into the refrigerator, pulling out a couple eggs. He moved to the counter where he pulled out a large can of chicken broth before pouring it into a pan and turned it on to boil. He never once glanced at Grimmjow, for fear that if he did something would happen.

The blunette leaned against the wall, watching the Ciffer, a smile spread across his lips. But his face fell when he thought about work. He'd called in sick for the past two days, and his boss had understood since he barely ever took sick days off. But he was always weary. He enjoyed the job he had and he didn't want to lose it. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to leave the man standing in front of him, cooking egg drop soup alone. He'd never seen a man that pale, even with how pale Ulquiorra was before. But some color had come back to his face and he was looking more normal—if you could call it that.

He'd also talked to Starrk over the past two days. Kisuke had told him where he'd been, but he didn't seem too surprised about it, which was good for him. Lilynette had scolded him though, saying he hadn't seen him since he'd gotten caught at Yamamoto's. She was always the biggest worrier—but he'd calmed her down.

Damn his life was fuckin' complicated.

"If there's something you need to do go do it." Ulquiorra's quiet voice could barely be heard over the sound of boiling broth.

Grimmjow came up behind him, placing his head on the shoulder nearest the broth. "Why would I do that?" He grinned at the shiver called forth by his breath on the man's ear. "What if Shunsui and Jushiro show up and I'm not here. You don't even have my cell number."

"Get away from me, trash."

The blue haired man stood up, eyes narrowed. "I'll just tell them to come over now. Get it out of the way so I can leave like you want me too." He growled, heading to the door to make the call with his cell.

Ulquiorra gazed at him, shocked at his reaction. Out of all the times he called him trash, he chooses now to freak out about it? And why did it bother him so much that the insult had actually bothered Grimmjow anyway? It made no sense. He shook his head before turning down the brother after dropping the cracked eggs in the broth.

He walked to the living room where Grimmjow was dialing the number on his cell. He watched as he put the phone up to his ear and began to listen to it. Okay, he really didn't want to talk to the German's today.

"Wait—"it was too late. Grimmjow had said hello in German and was talking to them. He had no clue as to what they were talking about, but anger began to arise in his chest and he sighed, watching Grimmjow talk. His blue eyes glanced at Ulquiorra and he smirked when he saw the anger on his face. He continued talking and a few moments later hung up.

"I'd go get dressed unless ya want them to see ya in yer pjs."

Ulquiorra, with one last glare to the blunette, went up to his room. He felt dizzy, but he brushed it off as after-sick jitters. He had a headache and all of this with Grimmjow—it didn't help. Not at all. And he couldn't explain why his chest hurt after he Grimmjow left the kitchen as he did.

* * *

Grimmjow sat beside Ulquiorra on the couch, leaned over the table and doing some serous haggling with the white haired Jūshirō. He was pointedly not looking at Ulquiorra as he tried to raise the price of the art pieces they wanted to buy, and then the percentage the Ciffer family got from the sales. He let out a sharp laugh at the number that was named and immediately raised it by ten digits. Jushiro shook his head with a slight smile and lowered it by four, and they were off again.

The hagglers were quite aware of the two gazes placed on them, one with careful watchfulness and the other just plain confused. Grimmjow almost laughed at the open annoyance on the Ciffer's face. Probably thought he was cheating him out of a deal. Just as they reached the peak of the bargaining, Shunsui's phone went off. They both sat; Grimmjow with a pleased grin on his face and Jushiro with a worried one. The thief turned temporary agent was silently hoping it was something that would make the two men leave, he had just landed on a huge number and if they were in a hurry to go there was good chance he may just end up with that one.

"Nanao, ich vermisse auch sie!"

_"Verschlossen, haben Sie nicht, die sich noch?"_

"Keine Sorge, wir haben gerade." Shunsui turned to Grimmjow with a smile spread across his lips. "Wir haben einen gebenl, vielen Dank, Herr Jeagerjaques, Mr Ciffer. Wir werden verlassen sein."

Ukitake's head fell and Grimmjow and Shunsui stood up and shook hands. Ulquiorra had no idea what they had just done, but either it would either be good or bad.

After they left, Grimmjow turned to grin at him, an extremely self-pleased look on his face. "You just got yourself over sixty million yen deal for those traditional paintings, vases, and woven rug." He said smugly. "With a ten percent of the money the sales get."

Ulquiorra blanched, staring at Grimmjow in shock. "How?" He said, letting his careful mask fall. "How did you manage that?"

"Oh I wouldn't have if it hadn't been for that call." Grimmjow waved off, still wearing his grin. "Thank you, Miss Nanao." He smirked, and then let his face fall. "I want a hundred at least for that. I haven't spoken German in years." With that he turned towards the door and waved over his shoulder. "Later."

No matter how much he wished he wouldn't have said it, he did. "W-wait."

Grimmjow stopped halfway through the door with a brow raised. "Thought ya wanted me ta leave."

Ulquiorra looked to the ground, his hands stuffed into his white pockets. "…Thank you."

Grimmjow's expression grew smug yet again. Leaving the door open, he strode towards Ulquiorra with, fisting the raven hair and crashing his lips down on the Ciffer's. Ulquiorra's eyes grew wide and he took breath, before closing his emerald eyes. Grimmjow chuckled gruffly, his tongue sliding across Ulquiorra's bottom lip.

"You couldn't get rid'a me if ya tried, Ciffer."

* * *

**And yet still Ulquiorra does not have the cell number. Ah well, maybe he'll get the elusive numbers someday. Now, what will happen? Is Los Noches safe in the hands of Mashiro?**

**Please review!**

**~NightDreamers**

**Translations (Says Babylon Translater!):**

"**Nanao, ich vermisse auch sie!"—Nanao, I miss you too!**

"**Verschlossen, haben Sie nicht, die sich noch?" –Shut up, haven't you made the deal yet?**

"**Keine Sorge, wir haben gerade."—Don't worry, we just did. **

"**Wir haben einen gebenl, vielen Dank, Herr Jeagerjaques, Herr Ciffer. Wir werden verlassen sein."—We have a deal, Mr. Jeagerjaques, Mr. Ciffer. We'll be leaving now.**

****We apologize if any of this is wrong or really bad in advanced!****


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Grimmjow had left, leaving Ulquiorra standing on the black marble tiles of his front room floor. He sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. What was becoming of him? He didn't even scold Grimmjow when he….kissed him. Yes, he thought it. He would never admit anything. He shut his eyes, and ignoring the blunette's orders to stay inside for the day, he pulled on his black woolen coat for good measure and walked out towards Los Noches. He didn't feel comfortable about leaving the restaurant alone any longer than necessary.

He took the woodsy path to the restaurant, walking through the forests and twisting down the path. It looked so much nicer in the spring than in winter because the forest was mostly made up of Sakura Trees and when the wind blew, the pink petals scuttled across the ground and through the air. Though he wouldn't admit it to anyone, he enjoyed playing the piano this time of year. But that was his own little secret he planned on keeping for as long as possible.

When he arrived at the restaurant and walked in he sighed at what he saw—people kneeling at their tables like normal, but the waiters were running around like they had no idea what they were doing? He couldn't even take off two days without this place becoming a madhouse.

"Ulqui-kun!" exclaimed a highly annoying voice. Emerald glanced towards the side as the green-haired woman crashed into him from the side. He made a small grunting noise and looked down to her holding onto his arms. He twisted his head to the side, already annoyed beyond reason, but not looking it. He was best at hiding his emotions, after all. His emerald eyes stayed monotonous and he gazed down at her.

Yes, Kuna-san?"

She blinked up at him, her lips puckered, a key sign she was about to throw a fit. "You really need to appoint a third person in charge! When you left it was fine but then Tia got sick too and no one would listen! Me, Izuru, and Yuzu tried our best, we even had Karin-chan yell at the servers but they don't respect anyone besides you two! Thank goodness you're back too! We think Izuru's coming down with the bug too and-"

He shooed her off and made his way to the kitchen, everything was fine in there if it was a bit rushed, so he left that part in the semi-capable hands of Yuzu and her sue chefs. He walked into the joining room where the dishes were waiting for people to come take them to the tables. Everyone froze as soon as they saw his intimidating figure in the long overcoat with not a noticeable color on him besides his dark green eyes. "Well, you've all been doing a fine job of making fools of yourselves."

His cold voice echoed around the hushed room and most of them had the grace to look ashamed.

"Regardless of what happened since I was gone we will have order now, and every other time I am not present." He glanced around the room. This wasn't helping his headache around, and he thought it foolish to have to scold his own workers. "Or each and every one of you that doesn't abide will be fired immediately. This is a prime establishment and I will not have it looking like trash."

Everyone stiffened then and Ulquiorra continued with is monotonous gaze. He wasn't in the mood. "Then back to work. All of you."

Mashiro thought it amazing how he could have that much power—even if he was the boss. But either way, even if she was hyper at times, she always did her job so she had no need to worry.

BREAK

Starrk's eyes flitted to the door a Grimmjow walked in. He grunted when he saw the Sexta. He looked different somehow, but really, he didn't care too much to know why. Though, Kisuke was another matter.

"Yo, Grimm! How's the Ciffer?" he asked. Grimmjow grunted gruffly with his hands in his pockets.

"He's out of bed and will be in possesion of several million yen within a few days and I'll get a good share of that." He growled under his breath. He ignored the look Starrk and Kisuke exchanged as he headed towards the stairs.

Kisuke raised his fan in a half-hearted gesture, "I wouldn't go-"

"Grimmjow!" Lilynette squealed, wrapping her arms around his waist. He staggered, staring down at her.

"What is wrong with you?"

He looked up at a dry chuckle and saw Rukia walking towards him. "We've all missed you, surprisingly enough. She patted his back in greeting, a smile on her face as she avoided Lilynette. "It was really quiet during meetings without you."

Hiyori, who was at the top of the stairs, snorted, "Don't believe a word she says, I thought it was peaceful enough." She walked towards him, standing a few steps above now. He sneered and she brought back an arm as the other two girls moved, and punched him. He reeled backwards in shock. "What the hell were you thinking getting caught?" She snarled.

"Girls." Grimmjow heard Kisuke say under his breath to Starrk, "So emotionally unstable."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and tried to peel off Lilynette from his waist, but to no avail. "Lily," he grunted and she looked up. "Let go, I need to grab something."

"What! And you're gonna leave again?" she whined. Grimmjow finally peeled her off and started up the stairs after patting the teenager on the head and ruffling her hair. She grunted and followed him to his room and watched as he sorted through some clothes. He slipped his black leather jacket over his form-fitting black t-shirt. That was his favorite, jacket, Lily noted. And she was surprised when he hadn't been wearing it.

"Why are you at the Ciffer's? You stole from him, Grimm!" Lilynette cried. The blunette turned to the door and grinned.

"Oh, I just have some debts to repay."

Lilynette didn't seem to believe that at all, which in turn made him smirk.

"You know, hang around him long enough he's going to start being paranoid that you're sill stealing." Lilynette pointed out, following him down the stairs. Her voice lowered an octave then, a touch of worry entering her tone, "That or you'll become like him and then where would we be?"

Grimmjow ignored her, slinging a green scarf over his shoulder. He was halfway out the door when he was stopped by Starrk's command. "Take Lilynette and Rukia with you. You're not going on a job so it should be fine."

The Sexta turned to glare at him, shoulders hunched. "Do I need to be babysat now?" He hissed.

"No." Starrk grinned at him, "They need to get out of the house before they kill me or Kisuke."

Grimmjow glare at the men, eyes narrowed, before waving for the girls to follow him as he went through the door. "I hate it when you two get smart."

"We've always been smart. We have to be because none of you will." Kisuke chuckled as Rukia shut the door.

Starrk turned to Kisuke, laziness at his utmost. Kisuke grinned at him and poked him with his cane.

"I think our little Grimm has a crush."

Starrk cocked a brow before laying his head on the back of the couch. "You have no idea how stupid you sounded."

Kisuke bent his head over to Starrk's shoulder, kissing his neck lightly. "Mm, and you're a lazy ass."

BREAK

Ulquiorra watched his restaurant return to order. Things had definitely become calmer as people kneeled down at tables to eat. He had called Tia to see when she would be back in for work—her answer was tomorrow, with the ever present chatter of her three roommates behind her. How she could get any college work down with them around he would never understand.

"Ulquiorra-san," Izuru said from the door way attaching his office to the serving room. His face was filled with pleasant surprise as he reported, "A young man and two girls wish to see you. One of them is Rukia Kuchiki."

Ulquiorra raised his eyes from the mail in his hand, sighing quietly. No doubt who it was. "Tell Jeagerjaques-san I will be out in a moment."

As expected, the name received a startled look before a hurried nod as the waiter hurried out. Stacking the letters carefully, Ulquiorra sat at the desk for a moment with his head resting on his crossed hands. Was there nowhere safe from the man? Knowing he would gain no answer, he stood and locked the door behind him. His workers were thought to be honest, but one could never be too safe. He entered the dining room and Izuru nodded to a table he had just come from. "Grimmjow." Ulquiorra said coolly as the man grinned up at him.

"So, you're the one he got stuck with." The black haired girl Ulquiorra knew as Rukia looked him up and down. "It doesn't make sense why he's in a good mood then."

Ulquiorra ignored the sly insult, but instead cracked a very small smile. "Has your brother not found it odd that you're always found at a house just a week or so before it is robbed?"

Rukia frowned and sat back and Grimmjow looked to Ulquiorra. "Don't worry 'bout them. I have babysitting duty now, apparently."

"HA! More like we're the ones babysitting YOU," said Lilynette. He grumbled under his breath while Lilynette glared at Ulquiorra. He had no idea why he was receiving such an expression from the teenager, but he honestly didn't care.

"Just be quiet, I don't want to listen to your mouth."

"YOU be quiet, Grimmy!"

Ulquiorra felt a chuckle rise from his chest, but he quickly and easily kept it down. These girls were already annoying him but he couldn't help but be amused by the names the blunette was being called. The best thief, as he called himself, could get into an argument so easily with such young girls.

"Why are you here, Grimmjow-san? If you haven't noticed, I happen to be at work."

Grimmjow shrugged. "I was told to watch these two, and they were annoying the hell out of me, so I thought I'd share the load with ya."

Ulquiorra frowned as the two girls turned to the blunette, their faces red with embarrassment and anger. "Oh, and I was wondering if I could borrow your car, later."

Pausing, Ulquiorra turned and called over his shoulder, "Mashiro." The girl's head came around the corner. "Come here and keep these two out of trouble." She frowned until she saw they were both girls and then came bouncing over, earning a wary gaze from Rukia. Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow, "Follow me."

With his hands in his pockets, Grimmjow followed, wondering where Ulquiorra could be leading him. He grinned as he saw it was his office, who knew what the man was hiding in there. He kept quiet though, waiting until the man had closed the door before browsing the room, flicking some spinning thing on the table which had letters in it. Why would someone so boring have something so entertaining to keep his stupid bills in?

He growled as his fingers got flicked, frowning at Ulquiorra as the man sat down. "Don't play with things that aren't yours Grimmjow." He leaned his arms on the desk. "So, why exactly do you need my car, how did you know I had one?"

"One, you're rich." Grimmjow held up a finger. "Two, you have a garage I went through. Three, I need it for a job."

Ulquiorra arched an eyebrow, "For something illegal? I don't want my name dragged into your business any deeper."

Scowling, Grimmjow sat in the other chair and placed his feet on the table, "Tch, it ain't. You try telling two girls they're gonna walk around all day."

"Don't girls appreciate the opportunity to lose weight?"

"This is a theif."

"Who gets caught often without any punishment.

"And the little sister of a theif who won't get off his ass anymore unless he absolutely has too. They're used to walking. And personally, I'd like to be behind a wheel again."

Ulquiorra looked at him, knowing it would be useless to tell him to remove his feet. "Will you crash, or in any way put my reputation or car in danger."

"Hell, what kind of car is it?" At Ulquiorra's glare, Grimmjow grinned. "I swear I will not mess up anything unless my hair gets pulled because one of the girls wants to annoy me by braiding it."

Seeing he had no other reasonable excuse not to give the man the car, he dug the house key out of his pocket. "The keys are in the silverware drawer."

"Clever."

Ulquiorra looked down at him as he stood, "Tell those two charges of yours that if you wreck I'm turning you all in personally."

Grimmjow stood triumphantly, a smirk spread across his lips. "Aw, you wouldn't do that."

Ulquiorra raised a brow. "You think I wouldn't?"

The blunette grabbed Ulquiorra's raven-head, crashing his lips onto his. Ulquiorra was still for a moment, before the taller man pulled away with a hungry look in his eyes. "I don't think you would."

* * *

We're really sorry about the long wait! We've been busy with things DX But we hoped you liked the chapter~! :D


	15. Chapter 14

**A Shade that Lingers**

Chapter 14

Ulquiorra walked out of his office and into the kitchen before he paused in the doorway, his hand on the wall, frozen. How could he not have realized this before, and why did it have to be here at his work instead of at his home? It had hit him, and it had hit him hard.

He enjoyed kissing another man, not only that he had dreams about the same man, found himself examining how certain clothes fell around the body of the man, and worst of all, to his mind, his thoughts would be filled with the man at the most inconvenient moments.

Like now.

"Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra?" Momo waved a hand in front of his face, a frown marring her otherwise guileless features. "Are you okay, you look a bit dazed?" Her voice lowered as she looked around the kitchen, clearly concerned about what she was going to say. "Actually, no, you looked like you were day dreaming." Her eyes were wide with concern; it seemed such normal actions were something his staff thought below him.

Seeing as either explanation would have been fitting, he raised a hand to pause her tirade about him getting enough rest. It was relieving to get immediate silence unlike with Mashiro. "I think you may be right Hinamori-san." He said quietly. "I think I'll go outside and clear my mind, please make a believable excuse to why I'm heading out?"

She nodded and he walked out to sit on one of the benches behind the restaurant, his hand rising to rub his eyes as he tried to erase the image from his mind. How dare that low-life theif invade his thoughts when he was waiting for an important call that could raise the notice Los Noches received? The blue haired man swarmed his thoughts every time he saw blue, comparing it to the color he would see dodging around his house every time he went home, one that he unconsciously looked for everywhere.

He had kissed another man without fighting him and being struck shock not because of the gender but because of the person. When had the transition happened, had he ever found a girl attractive? Thinking about it now, he had never had a girlfriend or the desire to have one either, their flouncy and emotional ways that took over even the best of them was off-putting.

"Don't take the offer."

His head shot up to see the bane of his existence standing in front of him, hands in his pockets, cigarette in mouth, and face annoyed, the two girls behind him showing faces filled with humor and boredom. "Excuse me?" Ulquiorra was pleased to see his voice was the usual calm tone with no regard to the troubling thoughts running rampart in his head.

"I said don't take the offer that man's going to give you."

"And why not?"

The cigarette fell to the cement as the man bit through it. Grimmjow stomped on it, jaw clenched. "The man ain't trustworthy, he's trying to further his plans and he'll leave Los Noches in the dust."

Ulquiorra straightened up, eyes narrowed. "How do you know Aizen?" His eyes didn't fail to notice the stiffening of Lilynette and Rukia's forms though they kept their expression the same.

"Does it matter? Just trust me." Grimmjow barked. "Now, before we get into another stupid fight, the keys weren't in the silverware drawer."

Raising his eyebrow, Ulquiorra looked at the indignant man, allowing a small smirk to pass his cold mask. "I am sure I put the keys in there. What man forgets where his keys are?"

"Grimmjow." Lilynette muttered under her breath.

"You apparently." Grimmjow barked out over Rukia's snickering.

"Did you check the drawer with the odds and ends instead of the forks and such?"

"Who has something like that?"

"I do."

Grimmjow let a quiet growl crawl up his chest before he turned glowered at the man sitting on the bench before him. His expression was bored as his emerald eyes looked him over—Grimmjow wasn't an idiot, he could tell the Ciffer had his mind on something else, though what that something was, he wasn't sure. His infamous grin curl on his lips and he took two steps forward, quickly wrapping his strong fingers around Ulquiorra's pale wrist.

"Unhand me, fool." His emerald eyes bore into his own, and this only made his grin grow wider.

"Hey Ciffer, you're not busy are ya?"

"Are you an idiot? I'm obviously at work." Ulquiorra was so tempted to break his cool composure and hit the man, but under no circumstances would he let the blunette feel he had gotten under his skin.

"Aw, that's a shame. I wouldn't want to destroy your house lookin' for _your_ car keys." He sounded smug, but Ulquiorra already knew how to knock it from his face.

"You would simply have to clean it up. I thought you would have already learned that by now." The two girls behind them were stuck in their own world, though it was no doubt that they were glancing at the two men a few feet away.

But the blunette came back strong. "Why not add on to my list of things to do, ne?"

At this Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed even more. What was he planning? Why was he deliberately trying to get him home? He was pretty certain if he looked hard enough he could find the keys. It was annoying—how much this man had gotten under his skin.

But he didn't want his house rendered into a warp hole.

"Fine." The Ciffer yanked his wrist away from Grimmjow before tucking them safely in his pockets as he stood. "I'll be right back." At this Grimmjow's grin lowered into a full-on, disgusting, satisfied smirk.

He won.

* * *

"See." Ulquiorra frowned, holding open the drawer and pulling the keys out from between the can opener and a mandolin. "Was that too hard for your small mind?"

Taking them out of the pale fingers, Grimmjow smirked, "I'm more used to finding things on display." He grinned as Ulquiorra frowned at him and started to lecture him on his chances of getting caught if he didn't stop making such statements.

The look in Grimmjow's eyes had Ulquiorra weary, and he hated that he felt that way. The way his body moved forward in languid yet rough movements, the way he grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him forward in one swift movement, the way his breath tickled his lips—he hated it all.

"Hmm…is that a blush I see on you're cheeks, Ciffer?" Grimmjow purred huskily. Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed and then he frowned at the fact that no words seemed to slip from his lips. The blunette chuckled deeply, and this action was enough to break the Ciffer's apparent, rarely seen, daze.

"You're annoying." Was that really all he could come up with?

Grimmjow placed a small, mocking kiss on his disapproving lips before heading to the door, keys swinging around on a finger. "Later Ulquiorra. Don't rot your brain over whatever you were thinking about earlier." He paused, frowning over his shoulder. "And throw away that letter, damn it." He then walked out and joined the girls who were standing beside the four door car. "Let's go buy those things Starrk asked for and then head over to the meeting. No asking for clothes or shit."

Ulquiorra watched with narrowed eyes as the blonde, Lilynette, jumped into the passenger side seat as soon as the door was unlocked and turned to talk to Grimmjow. Something told him she was annoyed with the thief. But that was nothing of his concern.

He shut the door behind them, not letting his eyes linger on the blunette speeding away. He rested his head in his hand, his pale fingers rubbing his temples as he walked to the kitchen. How long had it been since he'd felt this rattled? This…this jarred about his daily life?

There had only been one other time…but he pushed that to the back of his mind.

* * *

Coyote Starrk sat in his chair, eyes shut as the hideout's door opened. He didn't need to open the to know who it was, because the moment they stepped into the house Lilynette's voice rang through the house like a loud, obnoxious bell.

"You crash at his house, ask him for his car, fight like a married couple, and spend needless minutes together! I think that raises a few questions to be answered!"

"Yeah, and their answers are for me only." Came the growled response as the trio walked into the main room. Grimmjow glared up at the man mimicking sleep. "I am never babysitting for you again."

Waving a hand as he straightened, Starrk smirked, "Yeah, I'll tip you next time."

Grimmjow grumbled, completely serious about there not being a next time before he threw himself into one of the armchairs. His gaze drifted to the other being present in the room. One of his brows rose as he looked at the short form. "Who the hell are you?"

Starrk glanced around, his aura taking on that of one serious. "This is Lily's new boy."

"You went lesbian Lily?"

"Luppi's a guy!"

Grimmjow turned his eyes back on the man, ignoring Starrk's sigh and the scowls of Lilynette and the target of his stair. He examined the short cut black hair and the violet eyes and shook his head. "Still looks like a chick. Especially with that name."

"How dare you-"

Cutting across them easily, Starrk remained calm, his words directed solely at Grimmjow. "He's you're replacement."

"He-"

"Seeing as you won't be able to do much 'till you're off the cop's radar." Starrk raised his voice enough to be heard over Grimmjow's rant as the taller man jumped up, fury radiating off of him like waves of a tsunami. "He won't be taking up residence here for reasons beyond those of being Lilynette's boyfriend so you're still welcomed here and-"

"Like hell I'll be here with him trekking in and out!" Grimmjow jerked a thumb at the smirking boy, foregoing all the warning looks of those around him. "I can't believe you'd lose me for a little slip up!"

Starrk's eyes darkened as he leaned forward. "Grimmjow." He said coldly. "Luppi is only a temporary measure until-"

Pulling on his jacket, Grimmjow snarled, "Call me when this little ass messes up and you need real talent." He threw open the door, taking up the keys he had thrown onto the table beside it.

"Where are _you going_?" Lily yelled, standing in the doorway as her brother talked to the new recruit. "He's not going to be a thief for long! Aren't you overreacting?"

Grimmjow sneered at her, "As long as you keep bringing him around I'll be wherever the hell I want that's away from here."

Angry as all hell, Grimmjow sauntered out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Like fuckin' HELL he was going to stay there with that…that _brat!_He got in Ulquiorra's car, speeding of as the wheels grinded against the almost snowless ground. He didn't care. He didn't fucking _care_! As he skidded down the road, he made sure to slow down when necessary; he didn't need any other shit to deal with either.

When he pulled into the Ciffer's parking lot, he parked the car where it had originally been and stomped down the driveway until he reached the door. He wrapped his fingers around the knob before yanking it open, slamming the door behind him. He was so _pissed_! How the hell could Starrk, _Coyote_, the person who supposedly trusted him most replace him that quickly?

_Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it! _

He made long angry strides into the living room, noticing the Ciffer standing beside the fireplace with one of his damn books in his hands.

"If you slam my door like that, you'll end up breaking it off its hinges."

"Shuddap." He prowled forward and caught the pale man in an intoxicating, unexpected kiss. Ulquiorra's eyes widened unsurprisingly to the blunette, and he pushed him backwards onto the black couch.

Ulquiorra pressed his hands against his Grimmjow's chest, attempting to rid of him. But unfortunately it seemed the theif above him had other plans. Grimmjow sucked his bottom lip into his mouth as he straddled his waist, and he had to suppress a groan that was threatening to escape his lips.

"G-Gri…" his words were cut off and swallowed as the blunette's lips covered his own, Grimmjow taking the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth. What the hell was he doing? What the…

A sigh escaped his lips and he chided himself mentally as the man on top of him curled his lips into a devilish smirk before he lifted his upper-body off of him. Ulquiorra caught his breath as he frowned at the theif, telling himself that this needed to stop, and it needed to stop now.

"Jeagerjaques, get off of me—you piece of trash."

"I said _shut the hell up_." His ice blue eyes were hungry with anticipation as he lowered his lips down to Ulquiorra's ear, nibbling behind it on sensitive skin. He grabbed onto his pale wrists, squeezing tightly as he left a trail of kisses down his neck, biting down on the obviously sensitive part of his skin. Ulquiorra's breathing started to become ragged as he breathed out and Grimmjow smirked at the fact that he could do this to the spoiled, arrogant man bellow him.

"Nngh…" He kissed the base of his throat, his lips lingering there as he squeezed his wrists tighter.

"Hmm…"

Ulquiorra glared up at him with heated eyes, breath heavy as he tried to calm his body. "G-get off of me Grimmjow." His sentence managed to stop the thief as nothing else had, maybe because it actually had some feelings. "I have no clue what put you in this mood but it's not in our best interests for you to do this."

Sitting up, Grimmjow brushed back his hair, glaring down at Ulquiorra. "You can manage to kill any emotion can't you?" He growled.

* * *

**Grimmjow a little ticked and hysterical. We blame Ulqui being a tease. **

**Please review!**

**~NightDreamers**


End file.
